come alone
by mangle is female
Summary: it had been ten years since boater sacrificed himself so the cpus, and his children could survive the awakening all though one day things start to happen to Neptune, and the others they may find him once again, and perhaps he's here to stay. perhaps their's something else that they'll need to do that will change everything they ever believed, like they say history never repeats.
1. chapter 1 remake

It has been years since Boater gave his life so everyone could have a chance to live their lives in the human world everyone had been enjoying the human world at its best, but deep down everyone from Hyperdimension Hegadimension and Hyperdimension 2 still missed Boater since he had done so much for the both of them, besides their lives. Neptune was the worst of them whenever she put Emily to bed after a long day she went to her room and cried her eyes out she also locked the door so no one could talk to her when she cried she never liked telling others about her emotions since boater died so many years ago and they would probably suggest to just get over it, but with him being her Husband she couldn't do that. Every night after She cried during her moments like every night, she pulled her locket to see if it would tick the lock was special since it had a special spell and would make it tick if only boaters were within a hundred foot radius the locket she gave him, his Locket did the same also did the same thing as hers. A Year ago plutia left the girls to join a Polar ice base team that was owned by planptune for energy detection, and research so that the brand new built planaptune didn't go bankrupt, or lose share energy all through with boater gone, Neptune didn't tell anyone else that they would also detect his energy in case he ever did come back to them. The other Girls also had their nations built near planaptune except for blanc who got an offer to build hers in Japan for her nation, and currently, it was a good choice Vert was one of the richest nations in the human world with her new game system the Xbox 360 and its attachment the Kinect but it didn't have the same amount of popularity as the 360 right now and was suggested that it might not ever.

Her daughter Jessica was also one of the happiest little girls you could meet with her mother all through the day every day in their private mansion she looked out of the window to watch for her daddy to return to her so they could be a big happy family. It upset Vert that she couldn't grow up with a father all though as a promise from boater on the video they watched she stayed happy for her, and sometimes she even spoiled her a few times through every the year her number one wish was her father to come home. Noire and Uni had been raising their daughters wonderfully not only did Noires, daughter Veronica and unis daughter Victoria have the best mothers, but they were some of the best-behaved children even when they're filthy rich. the kids didn't look out the window every day for the return of their father, but instead, they together have been building a present for him a mechanical arm since Boater lost his left arm during the final time Neptune saw him before he left their lives. They also prayed every night so that one day he would return to them, and see their amazing present for him, Noire and Uni found this both cute, and sad they also wished as well that one day he would return for them. Blanc and her sisters along with her new baby girl had been spending time together with each other that Rom and the Ram had never seen in Blanc before, the three even got spoiled a lot by Blanc, but she really didn't care if she did it to the two they were for thanks to keeping the promise to Boater to calm their pranks down and get over the fact that Blanc's kid Christa would get a little more attention than them, but that was because of how young she was.

Her daughter Christa had even begun to write short stories, and for age, and under experience, Blanc was amazed at how she wrote, and how much she wrote in a day, Blanc even swore up and down that her daughter wrote better and faster than anyone she had seen, she was glad for her though and would encourage her if her daughter wanted to do that for a Job. Nepgear and her daughter Anna lived with Neptune and Historia in their private mansion deep inside a nearby forest close to the new Planaptune even though the mansion wasn't as large as Noires, Verts, or even Blancs mansion or home they enjoyed it no matter what, the one thing it was better at than the other houses was that nearly everything ranging from cooking, laundry, cleaning and maintenance could be done automatically, and this was because the tech planptune had and the humans had was mixed and nearly made the house have a mind of its own. Another difference with their Houses was besides that the backyard being extremely fucking large with it extending partly into a Forest behind the House, it also had a great view of the lake and at the shore of the Lake sat a small Boat pier that held their fishing Boat that they would use around five times a year to catch fish for fun, and sometimes bring the fish they caught back home for dinner.

Their house also had a large deck or Patio on each floor with the first floor having a sun Blocker above it from the second floor, and the second floor had an automatic Sun blocker that deployed during the day except when it was supposed to rain or the girls controlled it in case they wanted to tan for the day and usually, that was about once a week for exercise since they wouldn't need to change into their C.P.U forms much now. The mansion was perfect for the children with all of the furniture and devices specially made to be child-friendly and proof, heck the stairs have a built-in safety feature so that when some like the kids fall from them they would instead hit the steps that have a soft base built into them and on the floor around the Stairs would be a three inch thick pad that would make their falls not leathel to them, Neptune Nepgear, and historia loved the house that they constructed for almost fifty million dollars and that didn't include the furniture and features, or upgrades it had gotten, but so far the house has been worth it in every way they could think.

Everyone also installed a newer upgraded system that picks up dangerous objects for children safety, since the girls didn't want their kids to get hurt, it also acted like a Butler system that could deploy Robots almost anywhere to clean the House all though it didn't change Diapers do the Dishes, or do Laundry so that also had to be done as a choir. Historias daughter Megan was also like the others kids she also wanted to see her father one day, and even wrote letters to him in heaven, she even attached them to balloons so they could get to him then she them outside to ask God if he could bring Boater back, Emily and Anna also did this, but not as much as Megan.

It was Sunday everyone had just arrived at Neptune's house to have a family dinner together tonight since they had a party once every year on the day they arrived in the Human world Humans called Earth they would also have a fishing trip on the Boat, their kids loved fishing so the Girls allowed the trip Compa and Iffy were also coming along with the C.F.W who wanted to see the Girls and tell the kids about their adventures and like always the kids enjoyed their stories they told, Afoire who had been permanently changed back to her good normal goddess form, would visit the Girls since she is technically their Mother. Everyone began to arrive and one by one the girls and their kids hugged each other and kissed each other on the cheek or lips since Iffy and vert were both becoming something greater then just friends, C.F.W Trick and Blanc didn't have the greatest relationship but every day he trusted him more and more, plus the Cfws had to change their Bodies since the atmosphere for Game industries and the Human world was a lot different,plus People would scream in terror to see a giant Robot walking around in a City so yeah.

Noire: "it's been a while since We regrouped hasn't it... how long ago has it been since last time"  
Neptune: "it's been about a Year or Two since last time, you guys couldn't come because of road Construction and the Whiteout"  
Vert: "indeed I was sad to not come and see you all... hey Blanc did you get implants, your Boobs are bigger than the last time I saw them"  
Blanc: "... when have you been checking my Boobs, Vert, you still have the thunder Tits... and no I didn't get implants... they've just been very stiff recently"  
Historia: "I hope everything gets better Blanc... I bet it hurts to have them stiff for so long"  
Blanc: "Tell me about it Histy... besides the Doctor that it's just a side effect of having Christa so, I'm not worried about them so much now"  
Uni: "oh my Nepgear... it's been so long since I saw my favorite Girl"  
Nepgear: "Hey that's embracing Uni... and it's good to see you as well"  
Noire: "Uni has been a great mother so far with Victoria, Veronica and Victoria had even made new friends in school, we're so proud of them".

The Girls continued talking with each other for a while as the kids sat in the living room taking turns playing games that ranged from Verts Xbox to Noires Ps4 and even Blancs motion-controlled Wii, After a while, after the kids got ready to start the fishing trip Noire, and Uni finished with the fishing pole, they hadn't been used for a while so Noire and Uni had to make sure each of them worked and if it didn't they would need to either replace it if the damage was severe, or just replace it if the damage wasn't terrible. Sitting in the fishing Boat everyone was having bad luck catching a fish since all they caught was see weed and old boots so how Vert even pulled an old metal box with no key out of the Water.

Emily: "Mom can I call the fish... maybe then we can catch some"  
Neptune: "Emily you know how much I don't want you to use your Powers for things like this but... with no one getting a bite... I guess you can, but just this once okay sweety"  
Emily: "I promise Mom, don't worry it'll just be this one time Noire: "call the fish, Neptune... did Emily gain powers while we were away from you all"  
Emily: "yes let me show you aunt Noire, it's pretty"  
Neptune: "yeah... this was discovered a Month ago just so you know"

Emily slowly leaned in close to the Water while putting her hand on the Water tapping it causing a small ripple to form on the surface of the Water while creating a low volume shock under the Water while spreading through the whole Lake contacting the fish themselves. Everyone quickly grabbed their poles as within seconds of the call massive and small sized fish began to grab the ends while almost pulling the rods from the Boat, but thankfully everyone grabbed their own before it could happen. The fish ranged in size and shape with Emily catching the smallest who was just half a pound, but Nepgear caught a big weighing at over twenty-five pounds. Noire and the others were in shock as the fish came up from the lake and nearly flew out of the Water if they had enough speed, everyone except Neptune, Nepgear, Histy and their kids were surprised at how many fish began coming up from the lake, never had this many fish surface high enough to catch them.

Noire: "Neptune I thought kids of our own aren't supposed inherit our powers... how did Emily get the power of apparently nature"  
Neptune: "I don't think they're inheriting our powers noire... I believe that the genes of Boaters side are giving them powers... he was stronger than us and even though children inherit more of the mothers DNA I think boaters powers are what passed on... I'm just hoping they don't develop his other form of the boat species... they could get hurt if they do develop"

Everyone walked back inside the house as iffy and cfw brave lifted the buckets of fish into the house to prepare for dinner, Neptune Nepgear, and Historia went into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner while the kids and the others went in the living room to spend time together and so the Cfws could spend time with the kids and Afoire could bond with her grandchildren. After an hour of cooking Dinner was now finally ready so the girls called everyone to the table to eat, they did their prayers before eating and afterward began to feast while they told each other about how things were going in their lives. Just a few things they both discussed was the kids and how things were doing at home, the kids were getting good Grades and behaving how normal could should behave, they even talked about things in work which the kids had no idea what they talked about. The kids so far had been getting good grades, or above average grades in School since they made new friends, they even played with each other almost every day even though Blancs Nation was in Japan, she had a private home near Planaptune so her sisters and Christa could play with the others, this way the kids could go to School together and watch each other's backs in case a Bully situation formed but the girls would take care of that before it could get to a bad point from that point.

From then on they could either jet Jobs right after High School or go to College for a higher education to get the better more difficult jobs, and already nearly half of them had an above average chance of going to college Christa, and Megan had the highest chance of them all since those two both loved School and studying everything they could study, Christa even got the love of Books from her Mother. As Dinner came to a stop the Cfws and Afoire helped clean the Dishes while the others put the kids to bed and get clean in the bathroom, they offered since the Cfws didn't need to take a bath, and Afoire was now a grandmother so there was that as well.

After getting dried and dressed the girls decided to spend the Night so they brought themselves things they would need like Clothes and other things so they could spend Time with each other until the break ended, that wouldn't happen for an entire month so they had Time to spare for right now, they brought the kids in the Rooms and tucked them in but the kids wanted a Story before they went to bed so the Girls told them bed Stories to them until they fell asleep, they kissed them all a good Night and slowly closed the Door to not wake any of them up, they gave a sigh of relief as they walked away from the door. Neptune walked back into the Bathroom and took her Medication for the Night, recently painful headaches had been attacking her at Night and the Doctor didn't know what it was so he gave her the Meds and told her to take them, and within a week they should go away, so it would be awhile until then. After that Neptune walked into the living room where the Girls where taking shots of Alcohol and talking to each other about both Girl things and things they loved and how much their lives sucked, that was brought up because of the Alcohol, they even began playing truth or dare and things began to spiral out of control when Neptune who was piss drunk dared Blanc to suck on Verts Thunder Tits.

She did it of course and with their drunken selves they also Frenched kissed each other before Blanc threw herself onto Verts lap and laid there, Vert told her to get off and she said no, responding "it's comfortable Thunder tits... you c-can't make me do anything". The dares got crazier when Neptune was dared by Nepgear to kiss someone on the lips and lick their Necks, yeah things like that began to come out somehow, it was just the weirdest things possible. When it came to truths nonsense like if Neptune was a dude, if Noire loved her sister romantically and if Iffy wanted to yiff vert when they first meet back in game industries began to come out, the rest of the Night was that game and things just went sour very quick. After everyone except Neptune passed out she walked back into her room as she locked the door behind her while sitting at the desk next to her bed, she turned on her low Orange tinted light on and pulled the small Locket out from her Jacket pocket as she smiled as she looked at it upsettingly, she missed him a lot since he did so much for them and now he was gone from their lived, and with her being Immortal she might not ever see him for the rest of her Immortal life, meaning if she tried to commit Suicide her body would instantly regenerate after a short while meaning she couldn't die by that way.

And with her Daughter and soon the other kids developing Powers that get stronger over time it was a small but possible chance that the kids would develop Boaters trait of his Boat form, or they would develop something worse that would have to make the girls kill the kids to put them out of pain, and that was something they couldn't do. Looking back at the desk Neptune put the locket back in her Jacket pocket while raising her hand to the center of the desk and pulling it up while turning on Projectors and Sensors as a Computer screen was the projected in front of her. Checking her Email no new Mail had been received so that was a relief since they only Email she got nowadays was news from either Plutia or the Planptune managers, and all the Managers did be complain about Machines breaking down and other bullshit. Just as Neptune was about to log out and shut it down her Mail then developed a one above it as a notification popped up saying Plutia had sent her a message, pulling up the message Plutia sent a Message asking if she could travel to a strange crater in the South pole, and that she might have discovered something theirs. Neptune then wrote back to her giving her the permission to travel to the sight but she needed to be safe since the kids had been wanting to see Plutia, and she needed to be home for at least this Christmas.

(Somewhere In The South Pole)  
Plutia sat in her room inside of the Ice base as everyone else that she was working with were still asleep after a long Day worth of work, Plutia usually liked to knit Blankets and other things so the Crew could stay warm and perhaps bring something Home with them, for their kids for when they go Home in three weeks from today. As Plutia was in the middle of creating a stuffed Snowman her Tablet which everyone carried one then began to vibrate next to her as a small notification popped up saying the message Neptune sent had arrived now. After reading the message Plutia got excited as to Neptunes approval of the adventure, while putting her Cloths she needed before going outside she then looked at the snow Vehicle keys and saw them all gone, just then the door behind her opened.

Jake: "where do you think you're going Plutia... it's a little early to leave don't you think"  
Plutia: "... an adventure... I need the keys though... so do you know where they are"  
Jake: "hey you know we can't go out without the Managers permission... but if you let me come with She won't know... but if you don't let me come well... i was never involved"  
Plutia: "then... come with me it'll be a group adventure"  
Jake: "heh... let me get ready and I'll meet you near the Door... I won't take long I promise" 


	2. tell me my child

the morning sun felt amazing on Neptunes skin the warmth of the morning sun was nothing like hyper dimensions sun well if it had one, and not an artificial one, but the earth sun, and real. the cold, but the warmish moon of earth was also amazing you never felt cold all though when you touch your skin your cold to touch, but feel all warm inside the human world had some amazing things in it. besides geography that they had never seen machines like cars ships planes and entire buildings were also sitting on the planet plus one other thing that was nice was that if you decided to go one direction you could technically keep going forever plus there were over seven billion people so share energy was abundant. when they first crashed near what the humans call a water dam they actually accepted them, and in exchange for the technology they allowed them to build their nation in North America, and Japan plus the consoles they published were a really big hit in the human world.  
Neptune sat up on her bed as she uncovered the sheets she looked at the alarm clock to read that it was noon which was extremely late for Neptune to wake up usually she woke up around six am and was the first person awake, but from outside she could tell everyone was already awake, and the kids were playing. Neptune walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before going into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee after that she went back in her room to put on her regular clothes. with the permission of her Neptune Emily walked in the forest near the house she liked doing this with the development to interact with animals, and have control of the environment. Neptune asked that she not warned to far from the house so she didn't plan on doing that Emily never knew why she gained control of the environment this much, but it was the main reason why she loved nature so much. plus nature to her well she couldn't explain it all though if she had sum it up in one word that would be love Neptune really does wonder why love is the sum up in one word. Emily came up to the tree that she specifically loved she never knew why, but something about this tree was nice being a red wood that was a gift to planaptunes birthday around three years ago Emily carved her fathers name into it, and treats it like a shrine her mother knows that she does, and finds it cute, but sad. the tree had also been struck by lightning multiple times, but it never gets damaged or catches on fire to her it was her fathers spirit telling her that he was still with her in one way, or another. Emily always thought that the tree had magical powers because of her she also had a tree house on the tree all though the only people to get up to it was her Neptune historia Anna and Megan. no one else knew of it for certain reasons that Emily never explained the only other people she would tell was people she knew personally and with her two aunts, and sisters as she calls personally anna, and Megan is currently the only people that know how to get to the top. the tree house was barely used by other people than Emily she used it as an observatory so that she could see her father walk down the drive way, or path that connected to the house. Emily climbed the ladder that was connected to the vine tree near the redwood she walked the vine path that she created using her powers she walked across the vines, and onto the wooden path that connected to the tree house. inside it was small with only one room with a bed against a wall two small bird nests on each side on the windows vines, and over growth covered the house which made it a perfect place to hide in the case something happened. she sat down against the small stone tower she crafted using around twenty pieces of stone she touch it giving it a small amount of energy she did this every time she came up here she treated the tree, and the stone tower as a shrine for her father. every night she snuck out of the house to visit the shrine she prayed to God wishing that she could meet him, or have her father back forever that was her main wish beside that her family stay alright. Neptune called Emily asking where she was Emily told her that she was in her special place afterward Emily sat against the tree house wall pulling her diary out she began writing inside it writing her daily entry inside. she put it back inside the basket where she got it from climbing down back towards the ground she walked back to the house deciding to go back inside Emily sat on the living room couch. she picked the tv remote up, and activated the television she flipped through the channels until she found the only interesting channel currently on, and of course it was the news. Emily for some reason disliked the news network something about was extremely boring maybe it had to do with that most of the people looked like they just wanted to fucking quit the job plus nothing exciting about it ever happened, but the news isn't supposed to be exciting over half the time. the only thing they ever talked was assassinations major politicians in dangerous countries strange sightings in the sky of purple ufos with markings on them, and weird energy detections that had entire areas evacuate. Emily just never liked anything the news talked about when ever they talked about the weather they always scared the shit out of Emily like tornadoes popping up in her home state hurricanes destroying entire cities, and tsunamis flooding areas like Japan, and the coasts of cities.

(somewhere in the south pole)  
plutia secretly put on her thick winter coat along with extra layers of pants with warmers underneath and got in the snow truck receiving the message that Neptune sent her earlier she went towards the energy detection area. the area was odd a large circular area like a crater with ice, and snow walls surrounding the area she climbed down the walls without trying to cause an avalanche, but there was an extremely high chance it wouldn't happen the walls only had snow at the top with a very hard ice sheet acting as the walls so hard in fact that it was like it was made to keep the snow from entering the circle. the center of the circle had a medium sized ice spike extruding from the ground with smaller ones at the base extending out around three feet, but the spike being around five feet tall taller than plutia when she's not in hdd. the spike was oddly placed in the center all through her energy detector was detecting energy resonating off it plutia touched it though it warm to the touch when the outside temperature was almost below freezing. the inside of it lit up with a blue color it pulsated rapidly as it gave off a low hum every time the pulse finished a large crack formed in the center.  
a column of steam from inside formed causing the top half to pop off the column plutia walked over to it, and picked it up it was lite in weight which was weird for some kind of weird material. she loaded the crystal into the back of the ice truck, and drove off for research on the crystal she pulled her communicator out, and told Neptune what she found, and said it would take a while for her to complete research on it and would send her a piece of the mail delivery ship allowed it.

(back home)  
neptunes phone buzzed as plutias message was received thinking she was kidding about all of this she replied without thinking message her that if she wanted to she could how much Neptune she have taken that seriously. after another hour or so it was about noon at Neptunes house the girls except Neptune and nepgear went out to get the kids food until dinner they were only doing this since that it was their anniversary for entering the human world plus it had been a while since a group meeting like this took place the last one was exactly two years ago. the kids came inside the house and divided into two groups half of them would be playing with each other not making a mess, and the others would play video games for an hour then they would switch. Emily went to her room and didn't want to be bothered with Emily normally did this due to kids usually pick on her for not being human, and not having a father plus Neptune has tried everything to stop the bullying going as far as to confront them all though nothing is working. once Neptune brought Emily to a psychiatrist due to her finding cuts on her wrists he said that because of the amount of bullying in her life, and stress that she should be brought to him when ever she needed to talk with someone else and gave her medication to help with the stress and anxiety. after the girls arrived and ate lunch with the kid's everyone went off to do what ever they wanted Neptune along with Emily sat out side on the patio talking about life, and even cracking a few jokes here, and there. vert and Jessica were both playing video games along with uni, and her daughter Victoria including cfw brave who was seeing uni now, and even had gone on a few dates sometimes. blanc along with Christa was at the kitchen table, and on the computer making stories blanc went with her fanfictions, and Christa was writing a new book that she was planning to have around six thousand words it was small compared to some of the things she could do. historia and Megan were doing chores like cleaning doing laundry, and other things historia did a lot of work before they left hyperdimension, and continues to do so now her daughter also does. noire and Anna were doing paper work and homework in the living room like always seriously no one was different their kids took on the traits they had before they had left they supposed to be home which is now gone forever.

(unknown)  
Person one: "Father we can now go to the human world when should we activate the teleporter"  
father: "... as soon as you can... it'll be time that I come back"  
Person one: "yes father..."  
Person two: "Do you think they'll accept you"  
father: "which one the humans, or them"  
Person two: "the humans... magic is gone from their world they could try anything to gain it back even..."  
Father: "I know what they could do... is the crystal in the human world still active"  
Person two: "indeed all through a human took part of it, but her name is plutia"  
Father: "... Tell me am I god, or a devil"  
person two: "why do you ask father"  
Father: "because someone asked me that once"  



	3. arrival

it had three months since plutia extracted the crystal from the opening, but so far nothing about it was coming up the research done on it couldn't find anything that made up its structure neither could it tell what kind of energy it was giving off. all that had been discovered about it was that it wasn't from the earth and that the amount of energy it was giving off was equal to a nuclear bomb which is a lot of energy that's only two, and a half feet long. everyone else on the team had been helping with the research, and them to couldn't tell what the thing was made of, or what its purpose is everyone was frustrated and excited they could've discovered something brand new. with all of this research on the crystal like object, plutia got tired a lot everyone who helped with it also did except the others who weren't needed didn't get tired as easily. after a long day plutia sat in the research wing of the base as she watched scanners scan the crystal over, and over the lasers usually cut chunks off to test them.  
in just two months plutia would be returning home to Neptune, and the others due to her two-year visit ending soon, and oh boy was she happy the kids would also be happy. how old would they know five years maybe almost six, and how big they would've gotten plutia couldn't wait to go home after two years it would be good to see the kids again all through with them having kids it made her a little jealous. as plutia sat in her room on her bed she pulled a similar locket that Neptune held, and the one that boater had everyone got it so that they would know when boater, comes home they truly missed him. she cracked her neck, and laid down while pulling the covers over her body she shut her eyes, and finally went to bed at three in the morning. plutia awoke to one of the others shaking her to get her up quickly she asked why as she put on her clothes while they looked the opposite direction they responded to her saying a massive energy build up was forming in the distance, and they were evacuating. before plutia could ask why they ran out as a loud fog horn like sound caused the windows to crack before they shattered she needed to put on their winter clothes before they did. as everyone put on their EnviorMentel coats and walked outside a blue portal spanning over three thousand formed in the sky as lightning struck down from the portal like object in the feet. they took pictures for evidence as plutia ran back inside to call the government everyone told plutia to hurry something was happening she ran back outside as a massive fire ball rained downwards from the portal the object is almost as large as the portal it then smashed into the ground sending a massive wall of snow, and ice into the air.  
a mushroom cloud formed almost instantly after the object hit the ground sending a shockwave through the south pole everyone was thrown back into the building as it's it locks deployed holding the building in place. the ice and snow calmed everyone inside began waking up as their morning clock rang meaning they've been knocked out for over twelve hours they opened the ceiling hatch to reveal the base half destroyed as snow fell down to the ground caused by the meteor, or what ever it was. there was white out nobody could see outside of the perimeter of the roof which wasn't large but wasn't small plutia rubbed her head as she was ready to achieve her hdd in case something was about to happen. a loud massive roar echoed through the air never had anyone, but plutia heard it though she didn't remember what made the sound just then everyone around plutia began feeling sick as they collapsed to the ground. plutia quickly pulled everyone down stairs, and as she finally got Patrick something then grabbed her by the stomach as it pulled her outside. another one wrapped around her neck as it felt like it was feeling her like it was trying to figure out who she was its tentacles were slimy with a blue glow resonating off them. she struggled to get free of their grip, but as soon as she got a limb free another wrapped around her pulling her back into the original position. plutia then heard as an extremely fast fighter plane flew past her, and the creature, or what ever it was all thought it didn't shoot any of its weapons like they knew the thing was holding her. she then tried activating her hdd, but within seconds her powers were drained from her body, and pulled into the thing what ever it was it could absorb share energy, and knew she was trying to activate her hdd. Its tentacles then squeezed a small amount as it began moving, and it was walking due to every two seconds it bounced up, and down meaning it was walking now plutia could hear multiple fighters flying over head. helicopters were also hovering, and with their blades spinning it was clearing up the fog as their ventilations gave off mass amounts of heat, and their blades got rid of the snow cloud. its body began forming the head which sat at least a hundred feet above her was familiar to boaters hdd height head all though it wasn't him the rest of the body was nothing like his for one the CPU was four times taller with the mass probably being five times more than his what ever it was it wasn't boater. she then managed to get half of her body free of its grasp and pulled the rest of her body out while it loosened its grip on her except it loosened completely while letting its grip go having its tentacles, or what ever they were. plutia sat on top of its head, but every time she tried getting off it grabbed her, and pulled her back towards it like it didn't want her to leave yet it wasn't trying to kill her. she knew it wasn't boater because the locket that she held wasn't ticking, and it supposed to when he's within a hundred foot radius, but it could be since this thing if standing up right would be at least eight hundred feet tall. she had no idea what to do except sit their escape wasn't an option it pulled her back towards it and trying to hurt it would be suicide not only does she not have an hdd, but if she did compare her stats to this thing it could kill within seconds of the fight starting, but would it try to kill her then. even though it was a lot more powerful than plutia that didn't mean it was genocidal it could be pacifist, but there was no idea of knowing unless she asked, or it came towards others, and with the direction, and what the GPS was telling her it was heading towards the military outpost with one of the only docks out of Antarctica. though with the snow cloud they could have seen it coming heck there were polar military vehicles circling this thing as she sat there she realized that Antarctica was surrounded by water on all sides, and it's extremely cold plus she can't breathe under water. as they walked the creature then stopped in front of a military trench with hundreds of soldiers pointing their guns at it, but so far it wasn't attacking them not yet anyway. the soldiers and thing stared at each other not doing any thing time weren't frozen the thing was still moving as it breathed, and the lasers on the soldier's guns moved small amounts from doing absolutely nothing.

Plutia: "please don't shoot... I've been kidnapped"  
Adam: "plutia... dear god it has been a while has it tried to hurt you in any way"  
Plutia: "no... I don't think so"  
Adam: "well this thing better decide quickly their's eight fighter jets approaching you, and that thing with heat seeking missiles armed, and ready, so this thing might want to let you go so they don't kill us, but if it doesn't..."

Tentacles then wrapped around plutias waist as the hdd ability was pumped back into her as it set her down, and she walked forward its four center eyes blinked, and it began clicking its mouth. it also produced high pitched echoes like this was how it talked

Adam: "wait a moment... I know that language... DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW HOW TO SPEAK WINGDINGS"  
Jordan: "no all though one f the only people who can translate wingdings from speech is Neptune boater taught her before the awakening"  
Adam: "do we know where Neptune is right now... we'll need her to translate"  
Jordan: "Yeah Neptune, and the other cpus, and their kids at at her house enjoying their break all though one of the only ways to her is on the nuclear sub, it's being repaired right now, and won't be ready for another week, or so"  
chian: "incorrect the only thing that we need it enough power to jump start the engines all though the only thing close to what we need is being shipped to us, and won't start the journey for another six weeks".

as they spook the creature then began moving forwards towards the sub before Adam could;d stop it plutia asked that they see what it's doing it was pacifist towards them even though they had their guns raised. after thinking about it, and deciding Adam called base to tell them that it was coming to them, and to not shoot at it, and they accepted the request and promised to not do it plus the planes were landing back at the air field. at the base, the creature made sure to not step on anything or anyone, and it came up towards the navel dock where the sub was it then put half of its body in the water, and wrapped its tentacles around the sub. it then stood there with its tentacles wrapped around it after a moment everyone's hair began to stand up on their bodies as it began electrocuting the sub their radiation meter then spiked for a few seconds, and quickly fell back down as the sub's propeller began spinning. after a moment of electric charges entering the sub, and the propeller it set it back down gently letting go as it did plutia phone began ringing, and it was Neptune she put it on speaker. as Neptune spoke the eyes of the creature dilated, and moved its head towards plutia

Neptune: "hey plutia how you doing"  
Plutia: "Oh I'm fine... how are you doing"  
Neptune: "me, and the others, and very anxious for you to come home when will you... (leans away) Emily what happened"

after Neptune said, Emily, the eyes of the creature flashed to the name it acted shocked as everyone realized that it was starring at plutias phone it then caused a massive shock wave throwing everyone onto the ground. it then grabbed plutia chian, and Jordan, and created some kind of protective layer around them which knocked them out it then swallowed them as it jumped into the water, and began swimming towards the Neptune by some how tracking the signal back to the original source. the three sat in the bubble like things as for some reason their clothes began to disintegrate that wasn't apart of the plan, but the creature was too busy moving towards the other end of the signal, and it was picking up speed until it was going almost eighty knots, but it was still going faster until it stopped picking up speed at nearly two hundred, and thirty knots, or 264 miles per hour. for some reason, it was going towards the others for an agenda, but multiple times thoughts ran through its brain, and the only words to describe them is "how didn't I remember". that thought kept repeating over, and over as it got the other signals precise signal for some reason getting to Neptune, and the others were its number one objective.


	4. digital speech

Two weeks later the united states navy lost track of the creature that kidnapped plutia Jordan, and chian because it somehow was able to dive deep enough

into the ocean that it couldn't be tracked on the radar systems. submarines that had been sent to find it do find it, but somehow they end up on beaches

broken in half, but their crew safe in some kind of shell hard enough to withstand water pressure, but could easily be cut. their radar detection system shows that

for some reason it's collecting massive amounts of heat from the volcanic tubes at the bottom of the ocean they do believe that heat is its main source of

energy so bringing it to cold areas should weaken it. massive riots had been erupting in major cities like new York, Tokyo, Hong Kong, France, Brazil, and

every other city except Russia they were confident in their military strength plus mother Russia was very cold almost all year. ships in the ocean have

reported seeing massive amounts of marine life hitting the side of their ships to escape something at the bottom of the ocean all through the government

tried to cover it all saying that the footage of it going into the ocean was fake.  
all though even though they tried to cover it all they had been trying to locate the creature and had even moved the cpus, and their kids onto one of the

main aircraft so they could be protected in case it was trying to kill them. many islands around the world have reported seeing the thing surface from the

ocean, and sometimes go on the islands though it doesn't show hostile activity heck one island reported that the children of the island went right up to it,

and played with it played back but didn't attack. another island reported that after three weeks of not eating the creature dropped nearly two tons of fish at

their harbor, and as a thank, you gave it special things like jewelry and markings, and it let them. they couldn't understand why it wasn't going towards

Neptunes location plutias phone would usually call Neptune and all that could be heard was moving water from the outside of the creature, and a weird

clicking noise, but because plutias phone didn't have a tracker it couldn't be located. the kids were scared except Emily they didn't understand why they were now living on a ship for a while they tried explaining to them why and even had

fun with them as much as they could, but they did have a little fear no matter what. Emily instead would go down to the end of the aircraft deck, and send

secret signals into the water to find it, and bring it to her so they could go back home Emily didn't tell Neptune, or the others instead she said that she liked

the view. ever since the creature disappeared into the ocean their data receivers that are usually used to receive messages from other ships has been

getting weird information signals with numbers, and strange recordings with nightmare fuel sounds along with them, but only played when they were

received mediety they thought that the sounds were the creature saying that it was hunting them. the most famous search for it in the past month was the

nuclear submarine that it jump-started originally for the girls, and Adam so they could get to Neptune so she could translate the wingdings it was saying

because they couldn't understand it. the location was an area of underwater volcanic tubes close enough to its max depth, but only a thousand feet above

it for three days they sat they're looking out of the windows so they could find it all though nothing was happening. during the night three days after the dive the sub's engines had begun to fail, but before they could resurface the engines dislodged causing the sub to

dive down to the bottom of the ocean. after it hit the bottom it created a large rip in the bottom causing part of the sub to sink, but the crew managed to

stop the water flow, but they only had one hour of air before they began to suffocate. forty minutes had passed, and every 14 of the crew were scared the

captain almost got himself killed by going on the outside while almost eight thousand feet of water was above him. he caused part of the engines heat to

escape releasing mass amount of heat that was building up even with the sub crashed it somehow was still functioning with no cooling systems

operational. just before the air ran out the sub then jerked to the side as something massive hit it one of the repair men managed to get the outside lights

working to their surprise the creature had moved towards them and was beginning to wrap its tentacles around it in which it began lifting the sub up on the

surface the creature dropped them on the closest island to a friendly military fleet and gave enough help to activate their distress beacon not knowing if it

could understand them the crew thanked, and saluted the creature which made its head bob up, and down once before it walked back into the ocean not to

be seen again except for other islands. it was a rainy day on the carrier which was being escorted by two battle ships four cruisers eight destroyers six submarines and around forty smaller

ships like pt boats, and gun ships. the captain had been informed that an enemy fleet that was created to extract CPU powers from the girls, and their kid's might

be pursuing them plus the fleet needed them to locate the creature to kill it. the fleet was sending heat bursts to draw in the creature, but it wasn't coming

towards them because as seen once before it was capable of going to Antarctica to the united states within hours, but it was like it kept forgetting Neptune,

and the girls. scientists that were investigating the crash site had suspected that it was a possibility that due to how it came down it may have gained brain

damage which might be causing it to forget certain things, but not everything to remember something it has to do it a lot, or multiple times which explains

why it doesn't forget that certain inhabited islands need help with things. they had also been trying to say that Emily might be the only one who can call it, but with how young she is, and how under developed her powers are she

might not be able to create a big enough call for it. Neptune refuses to let her do that she could get hurt, or fall in the water, the others agree with her, and

won't allow it so the call for it won't happen that way, and the heat waves are their only option. the sirens on the ship asked that Adam report to the captain's deck

there was special information for him inside chian who was recently found on a sandy island stood there with a document that was had just been handed to

she sat down in a chair while Adam did the same thing.

Adam: "chian what is it that you need"  
Chian: "Adam please don't tell the girls... we can't give them hope"  
Adam: "chian just get to the point what don't you want me to tell them for hope"  
Chian: (hands the document) "this is what I don't want you to tell them it could be false"  
Adam: "... chian... it can't be true, or could it... does Jordan know about this"  
Chian: "indeed she already knows about it, and she says that it might be true it's possible, and with the description of it, and what we saw in the arctic it could

be true".  
Adam: "If he is alive we need him to come to us... the fleet that's pursuing us could arrive at any moment, and if this is true, and they get a hold of the girls

bad things will happen because of them... we need to get the girls to a safe place before they get captured, satellite images show that their fleet is larger

than any fleet in existence even stronger than Japans fleet during the second world war, and the German fleets as I hear".  
Chian: "but how do we get his attention he could be anywhere, and might not even want to take the bait"  
Boater: "what if Neptune gives the device a different kind of power source her locket, boater was given one before he died if it is him he'll recognize that locket

he made a promise that he would".  
Alarm: "alert enemy fleet in sight all hands battle stations, cpus please report to the evac transport mediately with your children"  
Adam: "chian go with the cpus I'm going to the device with Neptune's locket we'll need boater if he is this thing".

Adam quickly ran to Neptune, and asked for her locket for reasons she accepted his request, and gave him the locket, and asked that she get it back it's

special to her, and he replied that he would try. just as Adam took a turn in one of the hallways it exploded from gun fire throwing him against the wall of

the hall he stood back up as he looked out the hole that the shot created it wasn't a fleet it was something bigger, and worse they weren't going to make it

with out boater, or this creature. he got onto the flight deck as planes, and helicopters took off all of a sudden landing pods began landing on the deck as

hoards of soldiers got off and began shooting.

Adam: "SOLDIER WHERE'S THE HEAT DISCHARGER"  
soldier: "BELLOW DECK, BUT THE SOLDIERS MIGHT TAKE IT OVER BEFORE YOU CAN GET THERE IF YOU NEED TO GET THEIR QUICK HEAD

THROUGH THE REACTOR ROOM THAT'S THE QUICKEST WAY THROUGH".

Adam then took a gun from the soldier's holster, and shot an enemy soldier in front of him saving the soldiers life, he was then given a rifle from the soldier

before he ran to the side into the carriers island. inside he killed a few enemy soldiers as he activated the anti-aircraft guns to shot down some drop pods,

and air craft before they over ran the carrier as he walked back out he ducked before plutias sword cut his head off.

Adam: "plutia it's me Adam calm down, oh iris heart why are you here, and not with the others"  
iris heart: "it's boring sitting on a plane, plus we can't take off"  
Adam: "Neptune... Neptune if you can hear me get somewhere safe, iris heart get a gun you're coming with me to the heat discharge, I need to activate it

to get... never mind"  
iris heart: (pins Adam against a wall) "what were you going to say, Adam"  
Adam: "chian forgive me... boater might be thing that kidnapped you, and we need his wall"  
iris heart: "never mind you're crazy"

down in the discharge room enemy soldiers were trying to achieve a bomb to destroy their reinforcement caller, but Adam with the help of plutia managed to

kill the soldiers, and sabotage the device before they could set it off. he took the locket from his pocket, but before he could he noticed it began ticking he

looked at plutia, and asked what it meant speechless for a moment she said it might just be a malfunction in the tracker he set it in the power core which

charged the device before it created a massive shockwave.

Adam: "Neptune are you, and the girls safe"  
soldier: "Neptune has been shot sir we're being over run up here if I don't get her a med kit soon she could bleed out"  
Adam: "alright we-, holy shit"

all of a sudden the ship jerked to the side as something massive hit the side Adam, and plutia stood back up and quickly ran towards the girls so Adam

could give his med kit. up top soldiers were swarming the deck by the hundreds as planes, and helicopters flew in the sky both friendly, and enemy as

Adam got up the stairs a smoke and explosive grenade which threw Adam, and plutia onto the ground. he stood back up while holding his stomach in

enemy brute came into sight, and killed the four guards that were protecting the girls he grabbed Neptune, and threw her onto the ground Emily tried to

stop him, but he threw her against a wall, and as he was about to kill her something appeared in front of him with two swords, and cut him into pieces

before he could kill her. it began flashing from location to location as the person began killing enemy soldiers with skills that he had only seen from one

person in his life time the soldiers were then shot but faded into particles. Adam managed to get over to Emily, and Neptune, and help them heal their wounds as soldiers were about to swarm a massive body of sizes beyond

anything they had seen emerging from the water to their right as a massive tentacle landed on the flight deck wiping out a massive amount. on the top of

its back an electric organ began charging after he yelled for everyone to get down it went off causing every enemy soldier on the carrier to drop dead as an

electric current electrocuted them as it bounced from one soldier to another. it then looked down at Adam, and the girls as it's eye's turned from blue to

blood shot red

soldiers: "kick some ass big guy"  
Adam: "HEY YOU... YEAH, YOU WE NEED YOUR HELP GIVE OUR BOYS SOME ASSISTANCE THAT LARGE SHIP RIGHT THEIR... TAKE IT OUT, AND THE REST WILL SCATTER".  
chian: "NO WE NEED YOU TO BEACH IT, WE NEED IT INTACT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE"  
Adam: "how do you propose it can beach that large bitch"  
vert: "Adam... Neptune's locket it's ticking".

the creature then submerged while throwing water into the air from its massive size chian then told Adam

chian: "adam the ocean floor below us is only two hundred feet below we might see its full-size"  
Adam: "how could it, be... that big... holy shit"

in the distance the creature began to surface as its height kept rising, its roar created mini shock waves its legs raised its main body above the enemy's

mother ship which was over three hundred feet tall. enemy battle ships fired upon it which only pissed it off it then raised one of its legs above it, and

slammed down causing the ship to explode which didn't affect the creature. it then wrapped its massive tentacles around the ship and lifted it with out

ease the others began retreating as the friendly ships fired upon them to get as many as they could. it walked over to a near by island it released

some kind of gas which knocked out the crew of the ship, it then dropped the ship on the island's beach as the remaining fleet went over to the island Adam, and

the girls needed to know if this thing was truely what the documents, and locket told. 


	5. reunion

while they sat on the beach where the giant creature stood Neptune sat in the helicopter with the others as the locket ticked while she sat there, once in a while though she would look over to the giant creature and back to the locket hoping that after so many years that boater came back to her. heck everyone hoped that this thing was boater, the kids though didn't know why they were but if boater was back at least they would have a father figure in their life, even the girls needed him back especially Neptune.

Adam: "hey girls we're going to be done in a few hours do you need anything"  
Neptune: "n-no... I'm pretty sure we're okay Adam"  
Adam: "alright... if you need anything just ask... Neptune are you sure you don't need anything"  
Neptune: "y-yeah I'm fine"

as Adam walked away the creature stared at him as he walked down the stairs and over to the ship it beached, the movement of the creature was strange as if it was making sure he walked away like it was making sure he didn't hurt Neptune or the others.

Chian: "you know Jordan I'm amazed something like big boy exists"  
Jordan: "big boy?... why are you calling him that"  
Chian: "what else am I supposed to call him... giant, no... besides I've always wanted to give someone a nickname, even if that person or thing is a giant sea monster like him"  
Jordan: "... hey chian do you see that"  
Chian: "huh... I don't see anything besides big boy... why do you see something"

jordan then handed chian a picture and asked her to hold it up next to big boys head and asked if she saw anything strange after a moment chian froze as the picture dropped from her hand, she had only seen one other thing in her life that looked like big boy. the two then ran over to the helicopter pad and snatched the locket from Neptune and threw it at big boys as Neptune then jumped onto chain and yelled at her about throwing something special that she had. she then pointed to the side of them as the creature then held one its tentacles next to them as two lockets sat in the creatures hand, one of the lockets was hers and the others were one she hadn't seen for years and they were both clicking extremely quick. as Neptune took them both the tentacle then retracted back towards the creature as Neptune fell to her knees as she stared at the other locket it held, inside sat a picture of the group soon after they became friends. Another tentacle then went under her chin and raised her head as it moved its head closer to her while Adam and a few hundred other soldiers sat near the stairs by the helicopter pad.

Neptune: "b-boater..."

as Neptune began crying it used the tentacle to wipe her tears as its eyes then turned from a blueish color to brown, as it did its spine then cracked as it pushed in its chest to crack it but it then raised one of the claws on its front left foot and moved it closer to her.

Chian: "j-Jordan, d-do you really think he's back"  
Jordan: "EXCUSE ME BIG BOY WHAT IS YOUR NAME"  
neptune: "h-he's my lover... h-h-"  
boater: "he's the man who's late to that marriage that he promised a queen"

boater then shifted his form back into his human form while then wrapping his arms around Neptune as they both sat on the ground, Neptune began crying tears of joy as she began to make boater cry while they hugged. they then pulled away from each other and pulled their lips to each other and kissed yet again while sitting in the kiss for a moment before pulling from each other and putting their foreheads together.

boater: "sorry I've been gone so long, Neptune... I only managed to come back to you"  
Neptune: "it's you... i-it's really you boater"  
Boater: "y-yeah Neptune... this time I'm not leaving"

as they both stood up Emily along with everyone else then smacked into Jordan while wrapping their arms around him and hugging them while they cried tears of joy at the sight of boater after ten years.

Boater: "haha... I have a lot of catching up to do don't i"  
everyone: "you have no idea Jordan"  
Adam: "b-boater... we w-watched you die how are you still alive"  
Boater: "... oh yeah..."  
Neptune: "is something wrong sweety"  
Emily: "daddy is something wrong"  
Adam: "boater... what are you not telling us"

Boater then began to look scared as he was hiding something from them but didn't want to tell them, as he looked at them he knew in his head that he was going to have to tell them right now.

Boater: "uh... p-please don't freak out... it's still me, I p-promise"

boater then grabbed the sides of his jaw and began pulling on them causing them split as his tongue then dropped from his mouth with a long blade at the end as his eyes then turned bloodshot red while he then pushed his jaw back together as his eyes returned back to normal.

adam: "what you learned how to do that... is that what your hiding"  
Jordan with gi's voice: "no Adam... she's what I'm hiding from you... in order to get through the portal I had to kill her but I was dying from her stabbing my chest so... I h-had to consume her body in order to get your portal open... that's what I wanted to hide from you"  
adam: "b-boater... do you realize what you could have done, she could've taken over your body"  
boater: "I'd pay that price to keep you all safe... as I promised I'd rather save you all then save my life... and from the looks of it... I managed to give you all a better life now... I'll leave because I know you all don't want to see me or be close to me after learning that"

as boater began walking away Neptune and Emily then grabbed his hand as he tried walking away, Neptune told him that they weren't mad at him because he saved their lives from gi, and if she was to find someone better she wouldn't find anyone.

Neptune: "b-boater sweety... please come home... for me, Emily and for everyone else"  
Emily: "... please daddy"  
Boater: "... with puppy dog eyes like you both have... how can I resist... I guess I owe you all something"  
noire: "what do you mean boater"  
Vert: "you don't owe us anything"  
Blanc: 'saving our lives is enough boater"  
Boater: "... I do... besides I spent ten years repairing them"  
neptune: "you don't mean"

boater then shot a bolt of lightning into the air and begun spinning his arm as a giant portal began to form above them after the portal was finished a giant asteroid like thing then began to exit through the portal but small engines scattered around the asteroid began guiding it through the portal. as the asteroid like thing finished exiting another asteroid like object began exiting the portal and like the other small engines scattered around it began guiding it and moving it to the side of the other.

Boater: "ten years... it took ten years to repair them both"  
Adam: "b-boater are those"  
Boater: "hyper and mega dimension... don't ask me how I did it because it wasn't me that repaired them both"  
Adam: "so how in the world did you manage to get them... fixed/ repaired, as you say"

just then a small squid-like creature crawled up boater back and sat on his shoulder while wrapping its tentacles around his neck and arm to keep its body from falling off, it purred a little as it sat on his shoulder.

Boater: "oh... come on little one... don't be afraid everyone she's no threat"  
Adam: "she repaired them"  
Boater: "no... ah there's her mother"

just then a giant flying creature then swooped past them causing the sand to fly up into the air as it passed over them and causing water to do the same as it began coming around while landing behind boater. everyone except the kids was either freaked out or scared not only because of how massive she was but for the fact that it looked like it could kill them, even if they were cpus. boater then lifted his hand allowing the small one to jump onto the bigger one, the bigger one then licked her baby and lowered her head and in her own way bowed down to boater as he rubbed the side of her head and spoke wingdings to it, afterwards she took off leaving back to underside of megadimension.

Neptune: "w-what was that s-sweety"  
boater: "most legends call her a dragon but actually she's a flyer... no not like the flyer in my species but different... and to be honest a lot stronger and powerful... even to a CPU like one of you"  
Adam: "how did you find her... I thought dragons/ flyers were extinct in the human and our world"  
Boater: "that's because when I killed GI and managed to reshape hyper dimension into a livable world her species began popping out of nowhere... if I had to guess she came back as a result of GI being dead"  
Emily: "I want to play with her daddy"  
Boater: "in time you will be able to Emily"  
adam: "anything else we should know boater"  
Boater: "well I'm sorry if this is too much but they wanted to see the human world... besides, I indeed know that you all have new homes around the world"  
everyone: "how did you know that boater"  
Boater: "well that's... oh... well it's because I'm not the only one"  
jordan: "what do you mean you're not the only one boater"  
Boater: "... that's not important right now Jordan... right now I just want to go home... my real home with you all"

I'm SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND IM SORRY IF I MADE YOU THINK I GAVE UP ON THE STORY BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL BE CONTINUING THE STORY SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT. 


	6. home

After a few days of traveling back home boater along with Neptune, nepgear, histy, Emily, Anna, and Megan returned home to the mansion that they had been living in for the past few years. as Boater got out he looked around on the outside of the house seeing how impressive it was, Boater had never seen mansions like this or at all since before the jump mansions weren't a thing except verts basilicon but it was a basilicon, not a mansion.

neptune: "you okay sweety you look like your crying"  
Boater: "I kinda am Neptune... I'm home with all six of you after so long... I can hold all of your hands again"  
Neptune: "oh come here your making me cry"

Neptune then jumped up to boater mouth and kissed him on the lips since she was shorter than him, feeling Neptunes soft and warm lips again filled his soul with joy, no longer would he have to think about kissing her again, now he could if he asked her. as they kissed Emily Anna and Megan said that it was disgusting and it would embrace them, as they both pulled back boater asked them why it would do that since they're the only ones there.

Emily: "dad you and mom are kissing in front of us it's gross okay"  
boater: "... hehe... oh come on Emily I already know you have"  
Emily: "how d-did you know that dad"  
Boater: "because Emily, I can see it in your eyes"  
Neptune: "young love how should I react"  
Boater: "don't Neptune... as long as Emily doesn't do anything stupid with him it'll be fine"  
Emily: "uh dad... it's actually an h-her"  
Boater: "shh Emily... no more, keep it to yourself okay"  
Emily: "thanks, dad... are you mad that I don't like boys"  
Boater: "no Emily I'm not... little secret between me and you Emily your mother once loved your aunt noire"  
Emily: "does she still love her"  
Boater: "not like that anymore... but they're still friends, so no I'm not mad Emily I don't care who you love Emily as long as you believe it's them you like and you don't do anything wrong I'm fine with it okay"  
Emily: "y-yeah... can I show you something dad"  
Boater: "sure... Emily wants to show me something it that okay"  
Neptune: "yes that's okay... come back before dark and stay out of trouble you two"

emily then took her father's hand and guided him behind the backyard and into the forest and towards a large redwood tree by its self, after a moment of teaching him Emily managed to teach Boater how to climb to the top. on the top Emily allowed boater into the tree house she built by herself, inside boater sat down against the wall as she showed him everything she created with her powers and everything she built without them. the final thing she showed him was the small shrine that she built to light every night for him and lit the top of it on the day he went missing, as he held it and looked at it he began crying as he began remembering that day, it was the last time he would see any of them for a long time.

Emily: "daddy are you okay"  
Boater: "... y-yeah... I'm fine Emily... you're gonna make me cry with this Emily... I believed that you all would forget me... come here"

emily then walked over to boater while he then hugged her and held her in his arms while starting to make her cry, as he held her Emily then said "welcome home daddy", indeed he was home and this time he wasn't going to break their hearts again. as they walked back in Emily ran to her room to play with Anna and Megan while nepgear was in her room tinkering and inventing things they could use, histy was cleaning the house while Neptune was in the living room playing video games.

Histy: "sorry about the mess boater I've been trying to keep it clean but it's difficult with six people living in the house"  
Boater: "let me help histy I'm sure you can use the extra pair of hands"  
Histy: "oh why thank you boater for the help"

after a few hours of cleaning, doing laundry and putting it away, doing the dishes, taking out the trash and a bunch of other things they were finally done for dinner to start Jordan and the kids were asked to wait in the living room while they cooked. Emily Anna and Megan then played Mario bros with boater for about an hour as the girls prepared dinner, it was the kid's favorite fries and hamburgers, as they ate dinner the kids along with boater thanked the girls for the amazing meal. for the next thirty minutes to an hour, later everyone finished up dinner and went to the living room to take turns playing games while boater and Neptune cleaned the dishes and talked.

Neptune: "what have you been doing for the past ten years"  
Boater: "other than rebuilding mega and hyper dimension... not much actually... it's been very lonely in play tunes old basilicon without anyone except for the monsters to talk to"  
neptune: "well now you don't have to be so lonely without us... we're back together and talking and being a family"  
Boater: "indeed sweety... I'm back with you all and now we're family and to be honest... I couldn't wish for more"

after the dishes were clean and the kids went to bed about an hour later nepgear and histy went to their rooms for the night as Neptune and Boater soon followed, in the bedroom, Neptune took a shower while boater took one soon after. as boater walked out Neptune was still in her robes as they talked and flirted a little Neptune asked if boater could put some lotion on her back, he agreed while she wrapped the robes to expose only her back.

Neptune: "don't be a pervert and try and look at my chest or ass"  
Boater: "yes mad'am I'll do your bidding"  
neptune: "... hey are you peaking"  
Boater: "no... no, I'm not"  
Neptune: "are you sure"  
Boater: "maybe I am"  
Neptune: "you bully... now it's my turn"

as boater turned around and pulled the robe to expose Neptune froze to see strange tattoos covering his back while only a few specific ones had color, as neptune finally put on the lotion she asked when he got them.

Boater: "ten years ago when I consumed Gi... each animal tattoo is a creature or monster that I brought back to life... indeed a lot of them are monsters that have been in mega and hyper dimension"  
Neptunia: "you've been busy huh"  
Boater: "y-yeah... if I died both islands would collapse to the ground... I basically took GIs place when I killed her"  
Neptune: "thankfully you don't want to eat us"  
Boater: "very true Neptune... but their's someone who looks delicious"  
neptune: "oh... and might who that be"  
Boater: "she's very beautiful, a cute little face and is one of the nicest people I've ever talked to"  
Neptune: "oh I wonder who she might be"

boater then wrapped his arms around before she flipped him around and sat on top of him kissing him as she sat on top of him, she and boater undressed each other and for the rest of the night they well, you should know what happens. In the morning boater and Neptune slept in the bed while one of the creatures from mega dimension jumped up and down on the roof of the house trying to wake them up, Neptune then asked him to please go make it stop while he instantly got dressed and walked outside, it was the flyer from the other day and her baby.

boater: "really Jessica I was trying to sleep"  
Jessica: (telepathically) "sorry my lord I didn't know"  
Boater: "it's okay Jessica... is there something you wanted"  
Jessica: "can you... maybe"  
Boater: "your energy is too low to fly back home... come down here I'll give you some"

as Jessica jumped down everyone in the house was awake, since the charge was going to take a while Jessicas little one and the kids then began playing in the yard, as Jessica sat down on the ground, the girls then took a seat on the porch while boater sat next to Jessica on the stairs to the backyard.

Histy: "so who's your new friend Boater"  
Boater: "oh her name's Jessica, her species doesn't have vocal cords so they talk telepathically... and since I revived their species they've been like giant puppy dogs, they're peaceful so you don't have to be scared unless you get on their bad side"  
neptune: "remind me to never do that... so what does Jessica want here"  
Boater: "energy... because she flew from the island to here she ran out of energy to go back home so I'm giving her some of mine so she can get back home"  
Nepgear: "where do they live"  
Boater: "their homes are frequently in mega dimension but sometimes you can find a nest or two in hyperdimension... oh my Jessica you'll be done in about an hour"

After the charging was complete Jessica young one telepathically said good-bye to the kids before climbing back onto Jessica special pouch on her back while they went back home, as they took off everyone said goodbye as the two flew off into the distance.

histy: "Hey boater where is hyper and mega dimension"  
Boater: "let's see... their currently moving over new york and traveling to different locations... hyper is going to Wisconsin where we are and mega is going to Japan where blanc lives"  
Nepgear: "hey Jordan do you mind if we visit mega and hyper some time"  
Jordan: "sure I can do that some time"

The next week every agreed to visit hyper and mega dimension while boater told them a dragon-like Jessica and her young one are, as boater along with the girls arrived at hyperdimension along with everyone else who was on different dragons, as the clouds the disappeared everyone's breath was taken away and their jaw dropped. hyperdimension was still the same in the sense of the nations being in an intact and perfect condition but they had improved technology while the turrets locked on but soon went offline as they confirmed boater was on them. as they landed on a landing pad in planptune multiple monsters both babies and grown ones then swarmed Boater as they welcomed their savior back, Boater had become a god/ king to them.

Boater: "it's good to be back... hehe hey that tickles... oh my look how big you've grown since I've been gone"  
neptune: "... b-boater how did you do this"  
boater: "what rebuild the nations or how hyper looks or how the monsters love me like this"  
vert: "all three boater... their's no way you and they could've done this in ten years"  
Boater: "oh no... "

just then a large slender like men with black smoke coming off their bodies then appeared around them while they moved in a strange way while one of them walked towards boater and held its hand as Boater touched its hand while giving it some kind of energy while it's ghost-like tongue licked the side of its head, apparently, it thanked him.

Boater: "p-please don't be scared everyone they're leviathans... tall thin men that are curse souls to wander the lands forever when they existed in the dark ages... they're gentle giants as you can call them"  
blanc: "and why did that one just lick you"  
Boater: "it has to do with their course... they have to consume two times more energy but it also breaks down their body... that one was dying so I healed it... doing that they trusted me extremely quickly and promised to protect me even if cost their lives"  
Noire: "so they're like your children"  
Boater: "every living thing see's me not as a king or god... they see a friend, savior, and father... indeed they're children to me"  
nepgear: "may I ask what those glowing objects in the middle of every nation are for"  
Boater: "energy sources... they are objects of the monsters religion, yes they have that but back to what I was saying, they represent the souls of monsters that died in the nations they call home... they power the nations with energy so they can have a place to call home... whenever they needed help they called and unlike most people... I answer every time... you guys can look around without me, don't worry they don't bite since your apart of my family"  
Plutia: "before I go Jordan... what was the crystal I found... in the artic"  
Boater: "a soul crystal from a leviathan that died from very old age... the other leviathans allowed me to use it to travel to earth while retrieving it when i got back... oh that reminds me... nahtaivel emoc ereh... I evah gnihteoms rof uoy"  
leviathan: "knaht uoy rehtaf... ll'eh eb denruter ot sih ylimaf won"

as the leviathans teleported away everyone asked what in the world he said, boater told them that he said the words backward which is how the leviathans talk and that their language is extremely difficult to remember. as the day began to end everyone choose to stay in hyper dimension for the night while the dragons they rode could get some rest, as Neptune walked back into the control room in the tower Boater sat their with Jessicas young one sleeping on his lap as she was inside the nest bay nearby to them.

Neptune: "I can't thank you enough sweety for doing this"  
Boater: "no need for a thank you, Neptune... I did this for them and so that all of you could see your homes again"  
Neptune: "may I ask why you never attempted to come back during those ten years"  
boater: 'i had no way of coming back... besides the portal was created because of GIs death... I only recently learned how to create the portal to come back... I'm sorry I couldn't come back to you Neptune"  
Neptune: "like you said Boater no need for an apology Boater I'm just glad I can see you again"  
Boater: "thanks, Neptune... I'm glad to hear that Neptune"

Mangle is female: "Hello everyone it's me mangle is female I hope you still like the story and don't hate me for taking so long to start the story back up but the reason why it's taken so long is for the stories on my page the freak and the god. please read the freak then the god since they'll be important in come alone very soon, I won't say but trust me it'll be important very soon, ps before I go the end of this story is not even close to happening as two more OC's will be joining and I'll be telling which ones they are when they're out, well that's all and thank you for reading CHAPTER 6: HOME" 


	7. shoot us down

It had been a week since boater took everyone back to Hyper and Mega Dimension so they could see their old homes again and indeed they enjoyed it, seeing everything they had done laughing at everything they disagreed and realized how close they were now. After ten years a lot can change one second your enemies and the next second you're all working together to not only make your world better but give other people something that could change theirs. Then again one of the main reasons they'll never fight is because their kids up until recently never had a father to grow up with so if they fought there was a chance the kids wouldn't see their sisters again and they couldn't do that to them. One night before boater took them to visit hyper and mega dimension the girls told him about why they never became enemies and all he said was "don't worry... I know" knowing boater they knew what he meant with that.

Noire: "what do you mean he's getting a lot of calls"  
Neptune: "I mean that the global military and other companies keep calling him about something he cant talk about"  
Vert: "well maybe he's just lying and doesn't want to worry you"  
Neptune: "He never lies and with him around I barely worry about anything... heck histy has been able to get more sleep and spend more time with megan"  
Blanc: "well... maybe he really has something he cant talk about... you know he has been working with Japan and the united states to land hyper and mega dimension"  
Neptune: "well yeah I know but... when he's not getting calls from them he just seems different... he doesn't do anything different but my wife senses detect something from him"

Boater sat in the basement in his personal room as he kept getting calls from not companies but major Space Agencies like NASA as they kept calling about a massive strange object going past pluto as smaller pieces of something seemed to be drifting around the object and its destination was earth but its speed kept increasing and decreasing which defied the laws of motion for something that was a giant rock.

Boater: "what do you mean by that the rock or whatever it keeps speeding up and slowing down that's not possible... wait a moment I need you to scan the rock and shape it and send me the results... this may not be a rock... trust me if this is what I think it is then we'll be having company... thank you for this... send them to me A.S.A.P and make this your top priority"  
Neptune: "you alright sweety you look distressed"  
Boater: "y-yeah I'm fine... you already put Emily in bed?"  
Neptune: "yeah she went to bed a few hours ago... you do know it's midnight correct"  
Boater: "wait I-I've been... Jesus, I get carried away"  
Neptune: "come on sweety come to bed with me... let's get some shut eye"  
Boater: "yeah I need some sleep"

Just as the phone was about to ring again boater then used his powers to pull the plug on it shutting it off allowing him and Neptune to get sleep, Neptune then had him sit on the bed as she had a "surprise" for him. She then went to the bathroom and began taking a shower as boater sat on the bed while putting his pajamas, while putting on his pajamas Neptune began to finish up in her shower but as he sat back down his phone began ringing.

Boater: "Jesus man I'm about to... why do you want me to turn the T.V on... alright"  
Neptune: "I thought you were done with work"  
Boater: "apparently they want me to turn the T.V"  
Neptune: "well then go ahead"  
News reporter: "Hello everyone... today I'm here to tell you all about a massive object now passing mars that is the size of a large island... the object as our satellites have reported is... a ship of some kinds... the object keeps flashing lights but... just in the ship has sent a message to the planet and its in language that we can understand... the message says and I quote... this is the U.S.S Salvation we're a carrier class ship from game industries and I'm asking you to shoot us and take the ship down to kill everything onboard... we're carrying things that must not survive or get on your planet... the global military is debating the message but it's estimated that the object is heading towards new york... if you live in or near new york it is asked that you evacuate as soon as possible... good luck"  
Boater: "... Noire Blanc Vert did you just hear that"  
Blanc: "we did boater what do we do"  
Noire: "it's a good thing none of are near new york"  
Vert: "but we need to help the people in new york"  
Neptune: "boater game industries never owned anything that large... and chian along with Jordan never built anything called the salvation"  
Boater: "I'm going to new york to help with evacuation... none of you come with me"

In New York Boater sat in the nearby military base as they built multiple small outposts as the ship got closer and closer to earth, Boater was constantly asked on what to do but neither did he know.

Boater: "trust me, Adam, neither do I know"  
Adam: "the global military is trying to talk with the ship but they're not responding... but the message keeps repeating, and the flashes that it caused keep going off but chain and Jordan are currently looking through the documents of history to see if anything matches this things size"  
Boater: "and tell me how large... and please don't say it's massive or as large as Game industries"  
Adam: "well our latest scans show that this thing is over six miles wide but that's all we can get for right now"  
Boater: "let me see a 3d scan of it Adam"  
Adam: "here you go"  
Boater: "... strange this ship is giving off share energy beyond anything I've seen before"  
Adam: "share energy?... are you telling me that thing is being powered by shares"  
Boater: "Indeed it is but on a scale that I've never seen before... wait a moment... burn marks on the engines... oh my god"  
Adam: "what's wrong Boater"  
Boater: "this ship... it jumped... we need to make contact"  
Communication: "Sir we've got contact but... just listen"

as the sound was turned on for everyone boater then yelled for everyone to shut up, as they di everyone began to hear clicking but faint roars of something but swords clashing was only heard by boater as he listened closer.

Boater: "the clicks..."  
Adam: "it sounds like morse code... are they contacting us by using morse code"  
Jordan: "No they're not... the ship is... structure damage at the sides of the ship... defense cannons deactivated... that's the ships AI giving diagnostics... that message is asking for us to shot them"  
Boater: "get me, the global leaders, we need to fire"  
Adam: "what about the people who sent it"  
Boater: "that message could've been repeating for years... get me the global leaders and if they cant talk tell them the coordinates and fire their nukes"

a few minutes later as the nukes exploded in the distance the cloud create by them was visible from millions of miles away but soon after a hole was then created in the cloud as the ship kept moving, the morse code then told that only fifty percent of the armor was destroyed.

Chian: "dear god that's one tough nut"  
Jordan: "the Nukes didn't make a dent"  
Adam: "great now it's going to crash and if the message is true everything is going to survive"  
Boater: "all we can hope for-"

Just as the ship then jumped a massive boom then went off causing every window in the city to shatter as a massive flame ball then began falling from the sky while it left a massive stream of fire behind it. As it flew over the city and got closer to the ground not only did massive amounts of debris began hitting building causing a lot of them to collapse as they got hit but the engines of the ship then snapped causing another massive boom while causing anyone didn't have their ears covered to begin bleeding but the boom then threw everyone including boater back a few feet as it games closer to the ground. as it hit the ground a massive fire then erupted that began to expand and hit the base boater and everyone was in but all it did was smack them into the back wall as anything within a 10-mile radius of the crash site was either destroyed or damaged beyond repair.

(two hours later)  
Adam: "ugh my head... is everyone alright"  
Chian: "I'm alright"  
Jordan: "I've been through worse but... I'll be fine"  
Adam: "b-boater... BOATER WHERE ARE YOU"  
Chian: "looks like he's on the roof"

as everyone walked up to the roof while moving rubble out of the way boater stood on the ceiling as he looked into the distance, everyone's breath was taken way as new york was now just a giant crater with fire consuming a large portion of it as firefighters and planes along with anyone who could help tried to put the fire out and look for survivors who may not have gotten out.

Chian: "it's gone... all of it's gone"  
Adam: "I'm sure over time we can rebuild it"  
Boater: "no Adam... new york is beyond repair... she's a wasteland now"

WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED. 


	8. changing our lives

As they stood there a helicopter then landed behind them as a rescue team then picked them up and took them out of the city to a base where millions of people were sitting as they watched the city burning in the distance. As they got off Emily and Neptune then ran into Boater as they hugged him as they were glad that he was still okay, boater told them he was fine and no one thankfully died in the base.

Boater: "I thought I told you two to stay home"  
Neptune: "the crash woke Emily up and when we heard about the ship crashing we had to make sure you were okay"  
Emily: "I don't want you to leave daddy"  
Boater: "don't worry Emily I'm not leaving you"  
Adam: "hey Boater are you hurt"  
Boater: "no I'm scratched up but I'll be fine... are you"  
Adam: "yeah I'll be fine but I cant say the same for the city and her Inhabitants"  
Boater: "I'm sure they be relocated to a new home after the search for survivors is over, besides the government has to give them new homes for free since they have a right to have a new home when their old one is gone"  
Adam: "Indeed... hey the army is going back into the city to look around"  
Boater: "I'm not leaving Emily and my wife Adam"  
Adam: "they're saying you have to go so if you're not leaving them you'll have to bring them with"  
Boater: "... When we go back into the city can you two please stay in the Truck"  
Neptune: "um... we may have told the others"  
Emily: "and they're coming to see if you're okay and we cant stop them"  
Boater: "I'm going back to get the truck so everyone has a place to sit during the trip back in"

After an hour or so after everyone arrived to join the journey a convoy of military trucks and the semi truck boater and the others sat in began their way back into the city for something the military needed boater for. As they got closer to the city boater and the others saw the actual damage the crash created when it created the mushroom cloud, shattered glass, pieces of the buildings and large cracks where everywhere they looked and the further in they went into the city the worse the damage got as the crash acted like a nuke going off without the radiation damage after the explosion.

Vert: "oh my God... it's like the city was attacked by a nuclear bomb"  
Neptune: "if anyone survived this then they're one tough nut to crack"  
Boater: "I'm pretty sure no one survived Neptune... Adam do you see this"  
Adam: "Indeed... I'd have to agree with you, if anyone was still in the city they're long gone now"  
Noire: "well we have to stay positive okay... I'm sure someone survived you two"  
Boater and Adam: "indeed we have to believe someone's alive..."  
Chian: "you know the closer we get to the Ship, the larger it becomes"  
Boater: "scans did show that it was as large as a small island which is why we thought it was an asteroid"  
Adam: "what do you think the military will do with it"  
Blanc: "who cares right now... survivors are priority one"  
Boater: "Blanc's right Adam... let's go on with the search and find whoever we can and then worry about the salvation as the transmission called it"  
Adam: "hold up... I'm getting a call of survivors... they're in the ship"  
Plutia: "we must hurry... they could be hurt"  
Neptune: "something wrong sweety"  
Boater: "y-yeah... something about these survivors doesn't feel right... let me get in front to move any wreckage in your way Adam"  
Adam: "go right ahead, I'm sending you the route to get to the ship"

After they arrived at the back of the wreck firefighters had already put out the fire that blocked a large opening near the back but as a team tried going in boater then told them to get back for a moment.

Boater: "Adam give me that flare"  
Adam: "okay here"  
Jordan-2: "that's not required, sir"

everyone then looked in the direction of the wreck as the survivors walked out but they were them but they looked different, everyone was shocked as themselves walked out of the wreck but soldiers then went over to them and took them except the one who looked like boater.

Boater: "... you're me... I'm not seeing things right"  
Jordan-2: "no you're not seeing things and if you think I'm not surprised you're dead wrong but right now all I care about is that my family is taken care of"  
Neptune: "Hey mister that looks like my husband where are you from"  
Jordan-2: "the name is Jordan... wait are you Neptune"  
Boater: "Indeed she is and she's my wife"  
Jordan: "haha... oh I'm from game industries but it might not be yours"  
Boater: "then you're me but with a different name"  
Jordan-2: "apparently... look I'm going to make sure my Family is taken care of... if you want to talk then find me with them as I make sure they're okay... oh and don't kill her"  
Boater: "her... who is her"  
Adam: "I think he means her boater"

Just then a larger version of a Levithan walked past them as it followed Jordan into a truck while the leviathan then shrunk down into a woman who looked like Plutia but they couldn't look at her face as the truck drove off.

Blanc: "... okay can some explain to me how I just saw myself"  
Vert: "why does that version of me have bigger tits... we'll fight to the death to find out who is larger"  
Noire: "I just want to know if myself is like me or different... maybe we can learn things about each other and design the best clothing designs in the world"  
Neptune: "maybe their Nepgear... is a little better"  
Nepgear: "am I not good enough big sis"  
Boater: "you're not worse nepgear... but we do need to have a little chat and figure out what the hell is going on"  
(Back in the base)  
Boater: "Soldier where is the medical area"  
Soldier: "on the other side of the building... someone who looked like you said that he would be expecting you"  
Boater: "thank you, Soldier... he's expecting me... maybe he wants to talk with me"  
Neptune: "they're probably as confused as us sweety"  
Boater: "you're correct about that neppy... I would be this confused also"  
Jordan-2: "... oh it's you again I should've known you'd come back to me"  
Boater: "indeed because I want to ask you a few things"  
Jordan-2: "... my wife and friends are currently recovering so another time please"  
Boater: "show me proof that you're from Game Industries and it better be good evidence"  
Jordan-2: "look the only way I can convince you is changing into my hdd and right now I'm not in the mood to do that"  
Boater: "if you have an hdd then show me the share crystal that gives you that ability"  
Jordan-2: "I can't simply take out of my body, boater was it... can we please not do this right now"  
Adam: "I don't even believe that you're telling the truth"

Just then the lights began flickering as Jordan-2 lifted his hand into the air and began squeezing causing every light in the room to start crushing until they were just a metal ball, he then lifted them back into place as he opened his hand repairing the lights as they came back online.

Jordan-2: "now do you believe me"  
Adam: "that's enough proof for me"  
Jordan-2: "just know this boater... please don't fuck with me"  
Vert-2: "J-Jordan... please don't get angry... it saddens me when you're angry"  
Jordan: "sorry sweety..."  
Vert: "you're married to me in your world"  
Jordan: "indeed vert from your world... actually, what do you want to be called... oh wait you once told iffy that ver ver, verty or something with vert is fine so I guess Ver-Ver will have to do for now"  
Ver-Ver: "Ver-Ver... I actually like that"  
Nepgear-2: "hey Jordan would anything be salvageable on the salvation"  
Boater: "sorry Nepgear nothing on that ship would be salvageable since it's nothing but a burning wreck now"  
Jordan-2: "if you're really me then you would know that things can be salvaged if you learn how they're built and take the broken pieces-"  
Boater: "take the broken pieces off and salvage whatever remains and replace the broken pieces... is that what you were about to say"  
Jordan-2: "yes it was... I wonder what-"  
Boater: "what else we could think about or say that would match the others... tell me that's what you were going to say"  
Jordan-2: "in a scary way... yes that was what I was about to say"  
Neptune: "great my husband and another version of him are saying each other's words and probably thinking each other's thoughts"  
Boater: 'hey at least-"  
Jordan-2: "at least we're not the same person in that way and we don't do what the other does... but this thing of us finishing each other's sentences is kinda creepy... but it's funny"  
Boater: "who knows maybe we'll become close friends and help each other out in-"  
Jordan-2: "in some way where we both win in the situation... we really need to stop that"  
nepgear-2: "hey Jordan were are we going to stay until we can get back to Game Industries"  
Jordan-2: "well... Game Industry?... Game Industries?..."  
Boater: "hey buddy are you alright... does he have memory loss"  
nepgear-2: "no he doesn't... Jordan you alright"  
Jordan-2: "game industries?... that's what I forgot"

Jordan-2 then ran out of the room and entered one of the military jeeps as he took off speeding the jeep faster then anything boater or Adam had seen, Jordan-2 was then going back into new york and into the ship as he remembered something. 


	9. show and tell

As Jordan-2 searched the salvation for what he needed the memories of what he did to bring them back came back and he wasn't liking them, pain and suffering was constant and he let it happen to all of those innocent people. He couldn't think about them as he didn't want to hurt anyone after he just saved his family from a wreck that crashed that he caused to happen but with Nepgear connected to his mind in some way would she lose control or would their connection stay linked and grow stronger over time. And her HDD form Gear Heart would she keep it since Neptune and her purple heart is back but two cpus for one nation couldn't exist or could it since they have no nation to rule over because of the transmission recording that he remembered. One thing he couldn't understand is Boater him in a different world, Dimension or something else and why did he sound like him, Jordan-2 kept thinking about them as he ripped pieces of equipment for that small chip.

Vert-2: "JORDAN... JORDAN WHERE ARE YOU"  
Boater: "you know for a ship this large... their's not much in it"  
Neptune-2: "that's because we're in a large open area called the zones... I think that's what all of them combined are"  
Blanc: "for being Neptune... you're smarter than our Neptune before we found boater"  
Neptune: "hey that's rude"  
Boater: "hey she wasn't stupid just... very excited"  
Blanc-2: "by the way are you special in any way"  
Boater: "besides the fact that I hold one of the strongest gods in my body and I have a second form that gives my regular human form abilities that aren't like the CPU powers... yeah I am in certain ways"  
Jordan-2: "if you say you hold one of the strongest gods in your body then you have no idea what the strongest god in existence is"  
Boater: "Jesus Christ me... what are you doing in this ship"  
Jordan-2: "their's a tape in this ship that holds the recording of something that I need to show my family... though"  
Boater: "though you can't find it easily as parts of your memory are coming back one piece at a time"  
Jordan-2: "indeed that's true..."  
vert-2: "sweety we can just look for the recording after we find a way back home"  
Jordan-2: "that's the thing sweety some years ago a transmission was broadcaster or I should say picked up about game industries saying something about the anniversary of cpus leaving the world... there was more but right now I can't remember it"  
Boater: "so you're saying that your game industries may never let you back home meaning you can leave as you have no home to go back to"  
Jordan-2: "indeed that's correct boater but... with us destroying an entire city on this planet I may be sent to prison for the rest of my immortal life"  
Boater: "well... you could always stay with us and in exchange, you could tell me and my friend's things about your world that we never had... plus the cpus in my world would really love to talk with your CPUs in your world and learn everything that's different in their lives and everything that's the same and to be honest I really want to know how in the world I'm talking to myself when time its self is being bent and twisted in ways unimaginable... plus I'm sure I can talk with the global government and military and do a little paperwork to... keep you and your family out of prison as long as you don't destroy any more cities"  
Jordan-2: "hmm... we'd be glad to stay with you a while... maybe we can help each other in certain ways and may become good friends..."  
Boater: "so I'd listen to your wife and get out of this ship before it collapses on us"  
Jordan-2: "look up"

Boater and the others then looked up as a massive piece of wreckage floated in mid-air as a red glowing tint of magic surrounded the wreck that if let go of would crush everyone except Boater and Jodan-2 as they were gods. The next week after Boater and Jordan had a little chat telling their stories and the girls meeting themselves an talking etc everyone then began their way back to Boater, Neptune, nepgear and histys house a large semi truck like Boaters but bigger then rolled up in the military garage.

Boater: "please tell me that yours"  
Jordan-2: "indeed... built from the body of six different kinds of armored trucks and rare materials and has a prototype v8 engine that gives the truck an incredible eighty thousand horsepower but should never stay in that mode for long or else the engine will overheat and the whole thing will shut down and need a two hundred thousand dollar replacement"  
neptune: "so you're a mechanic... so many options available"  
Jordan-2: "not correct actually I'm somewhat one of the smartest people in game industries as my technology was able to build a device to house share energy so strong that results showed that it could've killed a CPU if they tried consuming just 0.001 percent of the energy... I was also able to give technology and equipment to combine lastation, lowee, leanbox and planptune into one large functioning metropolis that had to be suspended on a large pillar that at the time needed a lot of work done on it so it didn't collapse... but all of this can be explained to you back at your house boater, Neptune, nepgear an histy or historia"  
Histy: "histy is fine"  
Jordan-2: "well I'll follow you I guess"  
boater: "yeah just follow us and please don't go off course"  
Jordan: "oh don't worry she won't go off course"  
semi: "mission is to follow the semi that's bringing my master to a new home"  
Boater: "the Truck has an AI... now we're going to become very good friends"  
Jordan: "if I had to guess you can also invent things almost or better then mine but if our minds are combined some amazing things can be created"  
Boater: "it's almost like we're twins"  
Adam: "oh by the way... Jordan is it alright if our military takes apart your ship for study"  
Vert-2: "does it look like we're going to need it"  
Jordan-2: "like my wife said... yes your Military can take it apart for your own study"

As they arrived at the house a few hours later due to traffic from new york to the house boater then stepped out and welcomed them to the house, Jordan-2 and the others were amazed at how large the house was, Vert-2 even said it looked bigger than her basilicon. as each person from either side took themselves to the side to talk and find out things about each other boater and Jordan then sat on the dock near the lake as they just talked.

Boater: "so tell me... how was your game industries"  
Jordan-2: "before the change and combination of the Nations it was... corrupt, our council did things to fuck up the world as I meet everyone but I nearly killed everyone after I lost control because at the time I didn't know how to use my power well"  
Boater: "you weren't always a god... or something else"  
Jordan-2: "well I have a hundred year lifespan and after that time is up I burn my body and rebuild myself like a Pheonix... well I am a Pheonix to be more descriptive... so your apart of the boat species... tell me about it or your Game Industries"  
Boater: "well to be honest at first I didn't know the girls in my world... one night they arrived at an old hospital in the middle of nowhere and well... a parasite that used to crawl on my boat form impregnated my wife's sister and I saved her life while nearly getting myself killed... you know since at the time i was two hundred feet tall... after that, her sister tried killing her and the others but the military along with me was able to constrain her and put her in a mental hospital until she was better and after that... I saved their lives from a being holding game industries together"  
Jordan-2: "your game industries was a floating island... haha... funny my Game industries was an entire damn planet"  
boater: "lucky you... well it's going to be dark in so why don't we go in with the others"  
Jordan-2: "I guess... besides its been a long day and I'm sure your wife has a lot of questions for me since I nearly got you killed"  
Boater: "hey my wife may be a little crazy sometimes but... I'm sure you'll still have your ass after talking with her"

inside Neptune and Histy where showing Jordan-2s family to the rooms they could live in until they had a place of their own Neptune paired Jordan-2 with Vert-2 and told everyone to have a good night.

Boater: "well you don't seem distressed so much"  
Neptune: "what do you mean sweety... what Joran-2... oh he seems like a nice man I'm sure he's not bad"  
Boater: "he did crash an island sized ship into new york"  
Nepgear: "maybe it wasn't on purpose... maybe it was a mistake"  
Jordan-2: "actually that wasn't a mistake neither was it on purpose"  
Boater: "JESUS... you're going to give me a heart attack one day and how are you not tired"  
Jordan-2: "this is why"

Jordan-2 then cracked his neck as a share crystal then exit his chest as it glowed with light bright enough to blind someone if they didn't have sunglasses and has enough energy to blow an entire planet up, boater and the others were shocked.

Jordan-2: "sorry if that scares you"  
Boater: "we're just surprised that the amount of energy in that crystal is in your body"  
neptune: "how strong are you..."  
Jordan-2: "uh... a little too close Neptune"  
Neptune: "oh sorry about that... but seriously how strong are you"  
Jordan: "do you really want to see that... side of me"  
histy: "and what do you mean by that mister"  
Jordan-2: "I mean that if I were to show you how strong I really am I would probably turn your house into new york city as you call and... to be honest with how many innocent people are in your house right now that wouldn't be a good idea"

As they talked to each other while getting to know each other a little better there was then a knock at the door, after Boater opened a door a soldier with a Shotgun in hand then asked if Jordan-2 was inside he needed questioning.

Jordan-2: "I already know why you're here and don't worry I'll go without struggle"  
Boater: "wait what... why is he being taken in"  
Adam: "the United States is putting him in maximum security prison for destroying new york"  
Neptune: "but it wasn't technically his fault"  
Adam: "their's nothing I can do... it's just my Job Neptune"  
(on the road)  
Jordan-2: "so tell me, Adam, what exactly do you do... ah I get it the job that you is to not talk with criminals, well I can respect someone who does his job correctly... you know I'm a little bored with this damn drive taking... oh my Six hours so far"  
Adam: "how would you know how long the drive is... their's no Clock in here"  
Jordan-2: "well you don't need a Clock... all you need is to guess and hold on"  
Adam: "I'm sorry to run that by me again"  
Jordan-2: "I said hold on Adam"

Just then Jordan-2 exploded causing the truck which was at the time to get flung onto the other side of the road while nearly hitting six different cars including a semi as the truck was then turned into a massive fireball while Adam and the other soldiers in the truck jumped out while the convoy escorting them then stopped as they stopped traffic while the truck was flipped over on its side as it erupted into flames as they pulled adam and the others away.

Soldier: "are you, alright commander"  
Adam: "I'm fucking fine god dammit... did he have a god damn bomb or something"  
Soldier: "did who have a bomb"  
Adam: "the prisoner we had"

just then a large truck pulled up to the soldiers as more military class vehicles pulled up behind the truck, boater then jumped out as the others where with him, boater was pissed off.

Boater: "OH SO YOU FUCKING CRASHED THE DAMN TRUCK AND KILLED A FRIEND I WAS MAKING... what the hell is wrong with you Adam"  
Adam: "what's wrong with me... I wasn't driving the damn truck"  
vert-2: "hey... hey...HEY!... thank you for shutting up but this had nothing to do with bad driving... just watch the black ash"

Just then small pieces of black ash then shot up into the air as they then began combining into a figure while it walked from the truck towards them, just then a soldier shot his gun at the figure but the bullet didn't affect it.

Jordan-2: "you held on... I'm impressed and here's the bullet that was just shot at me"  
Boater: "how the hell are you still alive"  
Jordan-2: "did I tell you that I have Pheonix blood in me so after a hundred year lifespan I explode and well... that happens"  
Adam: "well you're still going to prison"  
Jordan-2: "why should I Adam... besides that's not the only thing I can do that... can result in death"  
Boater: "Jordan-2 I don't think that's very wise as their's a lot of innocent people around"  
Vert-2: "Jordan please don't do anything stupid"  
Jordan-2: "oh don't wor-"  
chian: "we got here as fast as we could boater"  
Jordan: "oh boy I'm going to enjoy researching you"  
Jordan-2: "uh what... do you mean me"  
Jordan: "of course I mean you silly now let's get started... wait is this a bad time"  
Boater: "yes... yes this is Jordan..."  
Jordan: "um... l-later then"  
boater: "yeah, later Jordan: "no this is a perfect time... go right ahead Jordan you can research me right now"  
Boater: "this is not the time or place right now Jordan... currently I'm trying to not get you in jail for exploding a two and a half million dollar truck and nearly injuring and maybe killing Six to Twelve people"  
Jordan-2: "Oh great now it's my fault that I exploded after my hundred year lifespan... you know ever since we arrived I've seen zero nice people Boater especially you and Adam... okay maybe the girls and a few of these soldiers are nice... what's next you want to put me in prison for taking a piss"  
Boater: "okay now you're starting to piss me off you goddammit"  
Jordan-2: "good because that's the only fucking thing you've done to me"  
Neptune: "okay before you two try to kill each other let's take a deep breath, in... and out"  
Jordan-2: "... hm that actually worked"  
Boater: "now before you have a fit let's get th-"  
Jordan-2: "I'm sorry I didn't hear that mind repeating that"  
Boater: "I'm sorry that you're a little fucked up in the head and that you're a little deaf so I'll repeat that... NOW BEFORE YOU HAVE A FUCKING FIT LET'S GET THIS OVER GOD DAMMIT"  
Jordan-2: "oh I'm sorry that I angered you... wait which one am I talking to, the little fucking bitch or the man who was taken over by a simple mind control bullet and let his wife, friends, and unborn children die"  
Boater: "you little fucker... no actually who am I talking to the little fucking bastard who says he's the wife a CPU and left her and his family for fucking ten years because he couldn't control his weak ass powers or the mn who created mass genocide multiple times and left his family in cryo-sleep for six hundred years, forgot about them and when he saw them again he tried to fucking kill them"  
Vert-2: "okay now tha-"  
Neptune: "I wouldn't mess with my husband or yours since they are a lot stronger than us"  
Adam: okay you two before things get physical let's just take another deep breath and forget this ever happened"  
Boater: "NO... you know what let's fight and see who's fucking better"  
Jordan-2: "oh you just signed up for death express (train horns)"  
Boater: "No I believe you just got on the train to hell (hellish train noises)"  
Plutia and plutia-2: "should we get angry"  
everyone: "I don't think that'll help with this fight Plutias... they're literal gods" 


	10. please don't do this

Jordan-2: "look Boater please don't do this"  
Boater: "oh no you mother fucker, since you think you're all big and bad how about I teach you a lesson on who is better"  
Jordan-2: "I won't fight you Boater... so please back out before you do something really stupid"  
Neptune: "sweety please listen to him and your thoughts and don't go through with it"  
Boater: "oh no he needs a fucking lesson"  
Jordan-2: "I'm giving you the option to spare me right now Boater... please accept the mercy before we hurt innocent people because we will be hunting innocent people if you don't spare me"  
Boater: "oh no Jordan-2... your the one who will be hurting innocent people with you fucking smart mouth so no... I'm not giving you mercy"

Jordan-2 then dissolved the skin on his hand as he pulled a Cigar out from his pocket and lit it with a small fireball that he created by snapping his now Boney fingers but he had it go back to normal after he lit it and was done, he didn't prepare at all but he let Boater give it his all. Boater then teleported next to Jordan-2 as he supercharged his punch while cracking the highway barrier as Jordan-2 then teleported out of the way of the punch but didn't attack boater for some reason. boater then pulled his sword as he swung while he again teleported out of the way while giving mercy as he smoked the cigar he lit a moment ago but boater then swung at his but only cut his cigar in half as it didn't move with Jordan-2.

Jordan-2: "hey that was a good cigar"  
Boater: "fight you mother fucker"  
(as boater attacked)  
Jordan-2: "I'm sorry but I won't... please accept the-"  
Boater: "I'm no longer accepting any mercy from you, you little bitch... NOW FIGHT GOD DAMMIT"

Boater then flung his sword at Jordan-2 as the sword the impacted an impact barrier cracking it in half as it went through one of the military vehicles as Jordan-2 teleported next to it afterward and used his powers to repair it while being funny and putting a band-aid on the hole as the engine finished fixing it's self.

Boater: "WHY WONT YOU FIGHT BACK GOD DAMMIT"  
Jordan-2: "no need to yell Boater and besides I already said that I don't want to fight you"  
Neptune-2: "please tell me he'll stop soon"  
noire: "afraid not as boater doesn't stop fighting until the target is either dead or someone as powerful as him stops him..."  
boaters family: "by the way why won't your Jordan fight back"  
histy-2: "let's just say that if he doesn't stop and he forces him to fight back... let's just say it won't be pretty"

as Boater kept attacking Jordan-2 just kept dodging and giving Boater the option to just stop the fight but he wouldn't as Noire from his side said that he wouldn't stop until the target was either dead or he was stopped by someone or something as strong as him. As the fight went on Jordan-2 was starting to get annoyed but he strangely, was getting a little pissed off from the fact that boater didn't want it to stop but he couldn't get mad or pissed as the last time he was pissed off it didn't go well for the other person/ monster.

Jordan-2: "Boater this is your last warning before you hurt someone, stop this fighting and we can just get on with our day... I can go to prison with Adam and you can go back home to your daughter... alive"  
Boater: "now you threaten me... hahaha... your just asking for the train to hell" (train whistles)  
Jordan: (neck cracking) "... I'm so sorry vert"

Jordan-2 then teleported onto the ground as he lifted his arms out to the side while his eyes then started to turn green, he then yelled to boater telling him to finish him.

Jordan: "come on you mother fucker give you best shot... COME GOD DAMMIT OR ARE YOU TO MUCH OF A BITCH TO ACTUALLY ATTACK ME"

Just as boaters sword was going to pierce Jordan-2s chest he then opened as just screamed as the sword went an inch into his chest while he then snapped the air causing a massive shockwave throwing every car but the semi into the air as the branches and leaves were then ripped from the trees while any city, town or settlement within a hundred mile radius had all of their windows shattered while in space astronauts could see the wave as it created a large hole in the clouds while anyone within a fifty-mile radius nearly went deaf and anyone within a ten-foot radius would've been killed. as the dust cleared the road they stood on had massive cracks in it along with cracks that extended a hundreds of feet away from them a one that went off the road, Jordan-2 then lit another cigar as he walked over to Boater while all of the energy in his body was drained from the blast.

Jordan-2: "I could kill you right here right now but as the battle went on I nearly gave all of my mercy to you... here's the last bit of it for today... don't worry you'll get your energy back after a while, next time Boater... I won't be so nice to you"  
Boater: "you may h-have w-won Jordan-2... but n-next time I will win t-that battle"  
Jordan-2: "perhaps... but until next time... don't do that again"  
Neptune: "I still hear this ringing in my ears... is that how strong he is"  
Neptune-2: "sadly no... that's nowhere near to his max strength but this is a good taste of what can happen"  
blanc: "tell me to never mess with him"  
Jordan: "I must have more data"  
chian: "just don't go crazy and ask for permission"  
Adam: "u-um... give the call and tell them we're... that we lost him"  
Jordan-2: "Adam... don't make that call please, I don't want you to be scared of me as I don't really want to hurt anyone especially people who do their job correctly like you..."  
Adam: "uh actually with your s-strength Jordan-2... the united states and the world could need your help with problems or something... besides you said that you made technology that was capable of holding enough share energy that if a CPU consumed if I remember just 0.001 percent so no... you're not going to prison all though you may not want to fight boater or make him fight you"  
Neptune: "speaking of my husband do you think could heal him"  
Jordan-2: "of course... don't fight back"  
Boater: "just get it over with... that feels better"  
Jordan-2: "no thank you... hm okay then"  
Boater: "why should I thank someone who made me look like an idiot in front of my entire family"  
Jordan-2: "no actually you made yourself look like an idiot"  
Boater: "what the fuck did you say"  
Jordan-2: "think about it boater you didn't accept my mercy when I gave it to you and I constantly told you that I didn't want to fight and what did you do... ding ding ding that's correct you kept fighting... when someone says that they don't want to fight you stop fighting and spare them"  
Boater: "to fucking bad... never c-"  
Jordan-2: "never come near your house... tell me what did you mean that we all have secret that we keep from each other... what's your secret boater... what secret lies deep in your mind... let me tell you mine... I kept that fact that I knew what the nightmare of a goddess was but I kept it hidden because if i told my family I would be telling them that they would die and when you know you're going to die theirs no point of fighting... but because I didn't tell them i gave them hope for winning that fight and in the end, I made it look like they won and you know what boater... they did... so what if you're the stronger one or weaker one... hope, dreams, and determination is what drives us and love, hope and all of those other emotions drive us to keep going even when the road seems rough, all you have to do is go past the speed bumps and then... then it's smooth road from then on... at one point the girls tried killing you and over time you gave everything you had to keep them safe and how do they repay you, they stay with you as a family and to be honest that's the all they need to do to repay you boater... you can hate me and I understand that... but if you truly want me to never come near your home... at least keep my family safe and let them stay with you until they can get a home of their own"

jordan-2 then squeezed the end of his cigar and dropped it on the ground and began walking away from boater and the others as he released a small burst of energy but boater then stopped it as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Boater: "my secret was that I never came back to them because I thought they were gone and I couldn't live without them... when I learned they were alive I was filled with joy that I could see my kids and their faces again... today you showed and told me that all I have to do is protect them and give everything I have and all they have to do is be there with me... thank you for showing me that, how about we go home and be friends from now on"  
Jordan-2: "... haha I think that sounds better than fighting"

Back at the house as everyone went back into the house while boater then stopped by the front door as Jordan-2 walked over to the pier and sat down while his shiverd like he was cold but it was warm that day.

Neptune: "you coming in sweety"  
Boater: "I'll be in a moment..."  
Jordan-2: "... I can hear you walking behind me"  
Boater: "is something wrong Jordan-2"  
Jordan-2: "... remember I told you that I didn't want to attack you"  
Boater: "why would I sense you showed how damn strong you are"  
Jordan-2: "there was another reason why I didn't want to attack you besides I didn't want to fight..."  
Boater: "hey man is something wrong you look... scared or nervous... I can't really tell actually"  
Jordan-2: "every time I've used my powers I've killed people but I never saved lives besides when my Blanc died... even that time I wasn't able to save her life but I was told to save her sisters first as they were young... I left my family because I couldn't control my powers that I was built with"  
Boater: "Woah back up for a moment... when your blanc died... she's inside right now fine"  
Jordan-2: "when your men start to salvage the ship they'll find hundred upon thousands of failed attempts to bring them back after six hundred years... i had millions maybe billions of clones killed to study human anatomy and find a way to bring them back... if I told you how I did it we would be here talking for hours"  
Boater: "hey don't worry man... at least they're back and here with you... they don't hate you at least"  
Jordan-2: "thank you Boater... so tell me plan on doing anything for the rest of the day"  
Boater: "well besides my family is cooking dinner tonight I wanted to work with you on... projects or something"  
Jordan-2: "hehehe... yeah I'll join you on both of those events"  
Boater: "come on... let's get back inside before my wife gets angry"

After dinner Boater then took Jordan-2 down into the workshop where Jordan-2 got a little excited as the workshop was a lot bigger then Jordan-2s back in Game Industries and had equipment more advanced then what he had.

Boater: "you look excited... you okay"  
Jordan-2: "oh yeah I'm fine... so when can we get to work"  
Boater: "actually I'm getting a little tired but you can get to work right now"  
Jordan-2: "tell me the walls are sound proof"  
Boater: "they have to be since everyone's asleep at this time so go crazy if you want to"  
Jordan-2: "is there anything specific that someone needs"  
Boater: "yeah the military needs a way to transport the resources it salvages from the salvation faster and something to salvage it quicker... oh yeah i found a contract from nas car that they want a better and faster car"  
Jordan-2: "alrighty... this shouldn't be difficult at all" 


	11. A month later

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I WAS JUST TAKING A BREAK AS I HAD NO IDEA WHAT DO BUT NOW IM BACK AND UPDATING THE STORY AS FREQUENT AS I CAN WHICH MAY TAKE A DAY OR MORE AT A TIME FOR EACH CHAPTER SO YEAH SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

It's been over a month since Jordan-2 and his family and versions of the girls crashed into the planet, the city was still unlivable and destroyed by the impact force which leveled almost the whole city with its shockwave blast. The military was still in the process of recovering and salvaging the ship and their research teams were figuring out how the ship worked and was trying to get parts of the ship back online to help with the salvation process which had only taken and salvaged ten percent of the ship which isn't much for a month. The girls on boaters side and Jordan-2s side had been getting along very well with them telling each other stories about their lives and finding things they had in common and things that were different in their lives. The girls on boaters, side was jealous that Jordan-2s side got an entire planet to expand on when boaters side only got a floating island pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Jordans side was jealous of them having their own children, Jordans side always wanted kids of their own but as cpus, they couldn't get that chance or have enough time to even pay attention to them but with their current status, they could have that idea come to mind. Vert-2 had been talking with Jordan about kids and they've been thinking about it while the others on jordans side have been going out with other guys to find their own love.

Boater- "so you and your vert have been talking about it... have you tried yet"  
Jordan-2: "twice already... so far nothing has happened"  
Boater: "I'm sure if you keep trying you and her will eventually have one"  
Jordan-2: "yeah I know but... I don't think we'll have one... I basically cloned them back to life over the span of who knows how long"  
Boater: "hey man don't think about that buddy I'm sure you made no mistakes while bringing them back... besides you had a lot on your shoulders without them so don't worry and hope for the best"

Jordan then lifted a Rubik's cube into the air while it began to rapidly shift while he began to try and solve it yet again after resetting it a bunch of times he then exhaled as the rubrics cube was then solved and broken and put back together while resetting the whole thing again.

Jordan-2: "so now what boater"  
Boater: "what do you mean what now man"  
Jordan-2: "now that I'm here with you who's probably the same strength as me and have families and live here what do we do now"  
Boater: "well my noire and probably your noire will be visiting their old home again and might need your help... I did hear that you built some of the best technology in your dimension didn't I"  
Jordan-2: "yeah... I'll talk with them later when I finally solve this rubicks cube a few hundred more times"  
Boater: "that reminds me Jordan... later could you meet me in the workshop I need your help with something"  
Jordan-2: "sure thing Boater I'll meet you there later"

Vert-2 then sat next to Jordan-2 a boater got up from his seat and walked away and down to the workshop, she set her head on his lap as she closed her eyes while Jordan lowered his arm onto her side and rubbed her a little.

Vert-2: "are you trying to tickle me, you know I'm ticklish"  
Jordan-2: "maybe I was sweety... god damn your adorable when you're like this"  
Vert-2: "am I not cute when I do this"  
Jordan-2: "of course you are sweaty your the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life and I'd give my own life to see you again"  
Vert-2: "aww that's so sweet... how about we have some fun after your done with boater in the basement"  
Jordan-2: "I think I'd like that"

The two of them kissed as vert got back up and walked into their room boater and the other gave them, inside she began reading a book while Jordan stayed in the same spot as before. as he sat there he began thinking about his life before they left their home and dimension, it was actually pretty good the more he thought about it since he and vert were just a happy couple and they helped each other no matter the situation they were in but he did hate himself for leaving them for years to fake his death so he could control his powers and before the crash when he and nepagear where fighting it put a lot of stress onto their bodies which makes it difficult to control the powers, thankfully though they don't get out of control. as he looked at the girls his eyes where then drawn to the vert on boaters side as he began to realize something strange, the way she talked and moved her body was weird and not in a bad way but in a way that he knew about like vert walked and talked like it.

Jordan had to be crazy about thinking that but the movement of all of the girls seemed familiar to him like the girls moved and talked the way they used to before, he even relied that their very similar histories where also odd to him. as he sat there he then began to feel boaters powers as if they were his but different and the sense just came from nowhere without him even moving a muscle or working a brain cell, and that was another thing boater had powers like him but he had more control of them and when he told them about GI destroying their home and him consuming her mass to kill her it seemed familiar as Jordan could do the same thing but in a different way. Instead of consuming another creature and evolving a trait from them Jordan instead instantly learned a targets moves and he could tap into their heads to reveal memories or draw out certain memories by just touching them, but he needed a lot of concentration.

after everyone went to bed Jordan walked into the basement where boater sat on a couch next to some desks and in front of a tv where he was watching the news, it was a strange thing to be watching at night but if it's what he watched then he watched it. as he sat next to him boater then cracked his neck as jordan looked away quickly while boater then turned to face Jordan and looked back at the tv while giggling a little, boater was testing something.

Boater: "tell me Jordan did you ever crave blood"  
Jordan-2: "once... but I'm past that already"  
Boater: "are you really... your eyes focused on my vein in my neck showing me you still crave the stuff but you can still resist the sensation"  
Jordan-2: "didn't you say that you needed my help"  
Boater: "two days ago my team contacted me and told me that technology that we use was found on your ship... they also told me that a lot of the technology was just a more advanced version of my girl's nations tech... don't you find that strange Jordan"  
Jordan-2: "y-yeah but it could just be a sheer chance that the technology they found is just the same thing as yours since we came from the same place... wait a moment are you thinking what I think your thinking"  
Boater: "yeah... I don't think we came from different dimensions... think about it Jordan we both can time travel somewhat, we have more than one version that is powerful as shit, out girls are the same size, shape they have the same name and also have the same story as each other now don't you think that's a little strange"  
Jordan-2: "but if we didn't come from different dimensions then how did you get an island and how did we get a damn planet... and my girls theoretically died before we came here"  
Boater: "did you recover their bodies Jordan... you did tell the people of game industries to forget about you and left some powerful tech with them so it's possible... but it still doesn't explain GI... how did she get there, actually how did my species get there"

As Boater stood up and began thinking Jordans eyes then looked over to his vein on his neck while resisting the temptation and eventually he successfully avoided but need to get this over with quick which was very soon as Jordan rushed out of the room and went outside as he sat down on one of the patios chairs as he began to forget about the thirst for blood but why was he thirsting for blood, the Pheonix doesn't do that. jordan then began walking down the driveway to forget about the thirst and to get some fresh air and maybe take a little walk, while walking Jordan then ended up in gas station where two men where then beating a woman outside of the gas station. he then rushed out of sight as the men then began walking away as the woman sat on the ground while struggling to get up, as he walked over to the woman he then helped her up as he bruises where then healed as he used his healing powers.

Jordan-2: "are you okay my lady"  
chian: "y-yeah I'm fine sir thank you"  
Jordan-2: "is there anything I can do for you"  
Chian-: "uh y-yeah could you give me a lift home I was on my way home when I bumped into those assholes"  
Jordan-2: "exes or something"  
Chian: "something like that... can you bring me home though"

Jordan then walked wit chian to the side of the road as they both got into jordans car as it pulled up to the curve, chian thanked him as they got in and took of while Jordan followed her directions.

Chian: "hey I never got your name what is it"  
Jordan-2: "Jordan... it's Jordan"  
Chian: "thank you Jordan I'm chian by the way"  
Jordan-2: "nice to meet you chian... hey is that your house up there"  
Chian: "yeah that's the one"

Once chian looked away Jordan then secretly put two thousand dollars in chains without her knowing that he did, as he stopped the car chian opened the door and stepped out as she tried to offer gas money but he denied the money and told her to keep it, he did it to be a nice guy anyway. as she walked in the house he then pulled away as he then pulled up to another house some distance away from chians house, the house looked like it falling apart and a giant party was going on inside of it and he could smell lust from inside it and that lust was not normal. In the morning boater then woke up from his bed as Neptune laid next to him while turning the other way as she quietly whispered morning to him as he stood up, he did the same back as he left the room. in the living room, jordan sat on the couch watching the news about a mass murder on the other side of the city where thirty men were brutally murdered while only three girls were killed.

Boater: "hm... must've been more than one person"  
Jordan-2: "more then one person this looks like a group killed them"  
Boater: "well hopefully that group doesn't come here one day because that would be a big mistake"  
Jordan-2: "is that because of who lives in this house or because of us"  
Boater: "both... oh chian is calling hmm I wonder what she wants"

as boater was on the phone with chian Jordan sat on the couch as he watched the news report and not only that he paid a lot of attention to the details of the report as the entire street it sat on was closed off while a fire nearly burned the house down also. Jordan moved his head a little over to the direction where boater was as he sat on the counter on the phone with chian, Jordan didn't want to know what they were talking about but now things had to change or else nothing would happen. 


	12. tell me your story

Later that day boater had taken off as the salvage crew needed his help with something they were having troubles with, the girls where all of their rooms while boaters kids were in their rooms in the house playing together like always, but that was until the girls were leaving to go back home from their trip to boater and Neptune's house. Jordan was sitting outside on the boat dock as fish for some reason kept coming up to his bare feet and tried to suck on them or bite or them, he didn't mind but to him, it tickled, as Jordan sat there vert on boaters side then sat next to him but her feet weren't bare.

Vert: "the fish must really like you since they keep nibbling on your feet"  
Jordan-2: "yeah... I guess they do... tell me before you meet boater and all of this happened and it could even be before the console wars... what was life like for you and the others"  
Vert: "well it's not much different from your verts life besides her finding you on her doorstep and having her friends help raise you until... your leanbox was destroyed... now that I think about it I wish my leanbox was near the ocean"  
Jordan-2: "hmm funny... not much different than hers"  
Vert: "now you answer my question... what was your favorite memory"  
Jordan-2: "most would say falling in love with their wife but mine was finding out she didn't die when I managed to come back after years of hibernating... or in other words, my happiest moment in my life was finding out the woman I cared the most for was still safe after a terrible accident"  
Vert: "have you ever told her that"  
Jordan-2: "n-no... I believe that she'd get mad if I told her that and not us getting married or something else but that"  
Vert: "well... if I was her in that way I wouldn't get mad at you for saying that"  
Jordan-2: "ha... thanks for saying that"  
Vert: "you're welcome... have I ever told you that when you get close to me or the others that we actually feel weird in a way"  
Jordan-2: "is that so... by weird do you mean"  
Vert: "in love... n-no your a taken man I just mean we feel our share crystals get a weird feeling that actually feels good, and not in that way or anything close to it"  
Jordan-2: "I know that not what you mean so don't worry"

Jordan looked over to the other Vert as she had her eyes closed, he felt weird as he looked at her like he was looking at his wife in the flesh right next to him but this vert wasn't his wife because she was still inside the house probably reading a book or sleeping. His heart began racing as he looked away from her but he didn't want to see this vert like that because that would be cheating on his vert who's his wife and Jordan didn't want to be a bad kind of guy to anyone unless they did it first. As they sat their Jordan then looked over to the vert again as she fell asleep next to him, he looked away as he pulled a small locket out of his pocket, as he opened it an image of him and vert together smiling was on the inside of the locket. The locket Jordan had was different from boaters since this locket displayed any image the user was thinking about meaning whatever you thought of the image you saw in your head would display on the image but only you could see it and other would just see an empty locket.

Jordan would once every few minutes change the image to another happy time and eventually began crying as he saw the memories of him and the girls together having a good time and Jordan was happy with that, even if most of his memories are bad at least he had good ones though. The locket though could not display a memory the user did not have meaning anything that they wished for or something that didn't happen at all or yet would not appear on the locket, only memories that already happened and were real appeared. Anyone could use the locket as long as they asked but if it were to be stolen or used for other purposes the user would find nothing on it since it also has a security lock and measure on it meaning Jordan would have to unlock it for them first and after use, he would need to lock it again (no puns intended).

Nepager: "hey Jordan can I speak to you for a moment"  
Jordan-2: "y-yeah Nepgear be right there"

Nepgear and Jordan walked back into the house as nepgear lead him to his room and shut the door behind him while also locking it, Jordan turned around quickly as she locked it and shut it.

Jordan-2: "is there something I can help you with"  
Nepgear: "uh y-yeah... can you keep secrets for me"  
Jordan-2: "uh yeah... why is something wrong"  
Nepgear: "w-well yes there is... did you know us goddesses can get sick right"  
Jordan-2: "well of course since I married to one"  
Nepgear: "well... because I and my sister aren't in game industries anymore we're losing share power and well"  
Jordan-2: "it's not a good thing for you girls... but what does shares and getting sick have to... are you telling me"  
Nepgear: "... my sister is getting very sick but has been avoiding the issue and won't let Boater see it since she doesn't want to worry him"  
Jordan-2: "have you tried talking to her about it"  
Nepgear: "my sister won't talking about something like that sadly"  
Jordan-2: "I'm guessing that you want me to talk with her"  
Nepgear: "if you can help her then yes, I couldn't repay you but I'd appreciate that if you could do something"  
Jordan-2: "I'll see what I can do but don't expect much though"  
Nepgear: "thank you Jordan..."

Jordan stood up and walked out of the room after shaking nepgears hand, in the living room Jordan found Neptune sitting in the recliner as she coughed but soon forced it to stop while she put a piece of tissue up to her mouth and pulled it away with blood on it.

Jordan-2: "you okay Neptune"  
Neptune: "WOAH... Jesus, you scared me you know"  
Jordan-2: "sorry I just saw the blood on the tissue... man you don't look like yourself"

Neptunes skin had lost its color and her eyes looked a little sunken in with her powers at an all-time low which showed sickness or dying signatures, she was also weak and had a little trouble picking up a simple remote to either change the channels or turn the volume up or down.

Neptune: "I'm absolutely fine (terrible coughing)... please don't tell my husband"  
Jordan-2: "if you think he'll worry he will but that's just him being a good husband and to be honest we do care about each other"  
Neptune: "y-yeah but I'm only going to get sicker... my shares and are dropping beyond belief and soon enough nepgear, histys and everyone else will start to decline until none is left... and I don't want to know what happens when it hits that point"  
Jordan-2: "if I could tell you that answer I would but... I don't think anyone in history in either dimension could tell you that Neptune... cpus were originally assigned to protect their respected nations from dangers and in order to do that they need shares to protect but no one knows what happens when it hits empty on fuel... the share crystals aren't like a fire where you give it fuel or more things to burn it burns longer or faster it's like a light bulb where you need to keep that connection online or else it turns off and stays dark until the connection is established... you girls are like the light bulb, the energy is well... the energy and the crystal is the battery the people are the cord and their belief is the switch but sometimes that switched is turned off... look I'm not trying to giving life lessons or lessons to you about cpus but... you girls aren't just different from humans you're the humans hope and they need that to keep going..."  
Neptune: "and if there is none then they cant keep going and they won't believe in you"  
Jordan-2: "I think I can help you, Neptune... I need us to take a trip"  
Boater: "did you just say a trip"  
Jordan: "y-yeah Boater... your wife"  
Boater: "I've known for a while and I'm trying to help her but I don't know how taking a trip will help"  
Jordan-2: "just take her to my truck an tell everyone we're going on a trip to the nations they used to live at"

Within the next hour, jordan and boater managed to get tell and convince the girls that they would be taking a trip and on the request of boater he asked jordan to find a way to let his kids miss a few days and Jordan learning how the school system worked managed to find a leak in the school system and got them a ticket to leave school for that long without having poor grades when they got back. He also had an onboard computer in the truck so the kids could take turns doing work on the computer that the teachers sent them that could be done on it, boater was grateful and surprised that he could fit all of this on it.

Jordan-2: "that's because most of the stuff is inside the trailer in the back plus I built the truck in a certain way to let the driver's cabin to be two stories tall but manage to fit under the giant signs on highways which closely resembles my dimensions highways"  
Boater: "you dimension had highways... I wish mine had those"  
Jordan-2: "if things go correctly and I have time to spare I can get the nations back online so people can move back into them but because I've never seen them it'll be a while until I can figure out what does what since they could be completely different... how's your wife"  
Boater: "she's not well and she's getting a little sicker but she's doing fine so far and we ain't losing her just yet"  
Jordan-2: "don't jinx it boater... just kidding man... you want to take the wheel"  
Boater: "how the hell are supposed to do that... and is this thing difficult"

Jordan then pulled a small chain on the underside of the wheel causing the middle section of the dashboard to have a rail come out as the wheel was the pulled to the side, boater quickly grabbed it and had a little trouble but very little resistance was given back and the control was high in the truck unlike most trucks or semis.

Boater: "wow she's easy to handle... how long did it take you to build her"  
Jordan-2: "two months at least... not much needed to be done as she was already a semi when I first got her so all I had to do was strip her, increase her size, design her final product, test a few things before installation, order, and tinker with a brand new engine, install the wiring and the main body, make sure everything ran smoothly and that's about it"  
Boater: "all in two months or more... how the hell did you accomplish that in such a short time, this would take me like a year"  
Jordan-2: "I wasn't how I am right now as before I had severe depression and anxiety... well I still do but it's not as bad... hey that reminds me, how did you meet your girls"  
Boater: "did I ever tell you that when I first meet them I accidentally impregnated nepgear with something that could kill her"  
Jordan-2: "are you serious... hahahahaha, oh boy I bet it was awkward when you explained to them about it being an accident"  
Boater: "you could say that... well actually in my second form I kidnapped Neptune and nepgear and brought them to old ruins underground while the others I believe hid on my body while I made the travel... once we got there I let Neptune go but I was still in the process of removing the parasite in nepgear so they believed I was killing her so they ripped my chest open forcefully and when they eventually stopped I collapsed to the ground dead but regenerating my health and body while Netgear tried to physio on her sisters and friends but I stopped her before that could happen and I brought histy neptune and someone else to the human world where we are and showed them a great view to gain their trust back... nepgear was locked up for a while but I stayed with them until Christmas where my relationship with Neptune my wife began to grow... the rest is just a story to be told... now it's my turn, how did you meet vert"  
Jordan-2: "well I was dropped off at her front door and was raised by Chika and verts friends until I believe twenty when I joined the army, a few years later leanbox was nuked and destroyed but I managed to survive and when I tried to find her I was lead from her bunker where she was supposed to be an she wasn't, I for some reason just began walking away but I got too weak and fell to the ground dead but I began hibernating for over ten years, maybe longer and when I awoke I was in a different body and when I managed to find nepgear, rom and ram, iffy and compa I took them back where blanc attacked me thinking I was a monster who was taking rom and ram away and... well let's just say we got into a giant fight with multiple people involved and I nearly killed everyone and yeah I killed at least two people"  
Boater: "well I guess that I'm not the only one with a bad introduction to the girls"  
Jordan-2: "yeah I guess you aren't... hey I'm going to go check on the girls"  
Boater: "yeah sure thing I'll drive until I get tired"  
Jordan-2: "... oh, by the way, their's an auto drive" 


	13. mind break

as Jordan arrived in the trailer Neptune on boaters side laid on the bed next to the entrance of the trailer and where she was sleeping it used to be a storage shelf but Jordan let the girls and boater clear the thing off and allowed them to make it as comfortable as Neptune wanted. they also had multiple patches hocked up to Neptune's body as they measured heart rate, blood pressure and a new feature which monitored her share energy and it was at an all-time low. neptune didn't look well either, her face made her look dead but her breathing and other functions said that she was still alive but barely, Jordan then lowered a breathing mask onto Neptune's face as her breathing began to sound wheezy and troubling.

Jordan-2: "hold on girl we'll make it..."  
Neptune-2: "how is myself from their dimension doing... hey I worry you know"  
Jordan-2: "not well Neptune... her shares are dropping and now she needs a breathing mask... if we don't make it within six days her shares will drop to zero and I don't want to know what happens to her when it does..."  
Nepgear: "... hold on sis you'll make it I promise... Jordan tell me she'll make it"  
Jordan-2: "if we don't get there within six days... but if we make it before then well, yeah... she's a tough girl and I know that about Neptunes..."  
Noire: "hey Jordan the fuel in the truck is getting low we should fuel up at the next chance"  
Jordan-2: "alright... hey boater pull up in the next stop we need to fuel"  
Boater: "understood, we'll be coming up on one soon"  
Nepgear: "Jordan what do you plan on doing to save my sister"  
Jordan: "I have a feeling that I can do something with your share crystals in your basilicons which will give you enough shae enrgy for your lives to keep you alive but not give you your powers... my girls have something similear but before we crashed here I was in a huge fight with my Nepgear which made me connect a link to her and the others and I give them my share energy which barely declines but doesn't share it all between us all it just gives them the energy to use the power they choose to use"  
Nepgear: "doesn't that put a lot of stress on you when they use something and you put stress when you use something"  
Jordan-2: "not exactly... yes it kinda puts a little stress on my body when they use something but the connection only goes one way so when they use something the flow of energy can't transfer the stress meaning if they use something it depends on how strong the power is, the stress will stay with them so you're half right"  
Neptune-2: "and when he uses something we don't know it because we can't feel it"  
Nepgear: "I wish boater could be as powerful as you Jordan"  
Jordan-2: "trust me Nepgear how I got my powers were not as simple as using a share gem or crystal to activate them, I actually turned into a monster but my powers were so damn powerful and mixed with my pheonix side or blood as you can call it I was able to force my body to turn into a regular body and like boater I can now switch between both forms when ever I choose... but unlike him I have three forms, this form, the monster form, and my cpu form which is male and not female thankfully"  
Neptune-2, and nepgear: "are you saying us females are worse than males"  
Jordan-2: "no I'm saying that because I'm male and if my CPU form was female it would be very weird... it's strange that your friends and family look exactly like mine yet Boater is completely different from me"  
Nepgear: "maybe we have no differences between us besides where we come from"  
Boater: "hey we're pulling up in a stop, don't worry I'll fill her up somehow"  
Neptune: "... nya... nya"  
Jordan-2: "she sounds like she's having a good dream right now... I wonder why she's dreaming about being a Neko"  
Nepgear: "well she does watch a youtube channel who did a let's play a game called nekopara so maybe that's why"  
Jordan-2: "..."  
Nepgear: "hey Jordan is something wrong because it scares when you look like that"  
Jordan-2: "it's just that... I've been thinking about what boater told me last night about the theory that we're not from different universes... I've been studying you guys and you remind me so much of my own family like you're actually them... yeah I sound crazy but I'm serious..."  
Nepgear: "hey why does it sound like your afraid if that theory is true"  
Jordan-2: "it's because the last time I saw my girls alive before we crashed was right before I watched every single one of them except their sisters burn to death... and trust me... I physically saw them die in front of me... I'll never forget that moment for as long as I live"

Jordan leaned back as he loosened his muscles and exhaled his breath while shutting his eyes and the memory of them dying to replay in his head, he remembered every second of that moment and even tried to save them but their bodies where nowhere to be seen in the crash, only he survived because he couldn't die by normal means.

Nepgear: "hey Jordan could you take your shirt off and show me your back"  
Jordan-2: "... excuse me Nepgear... did you just say partly stip and show my bare back to you"  
Vert-2: "Oh come on sweety I want to see it too... besides you never came that night and I promised to relax you if you know what I mean"  
Jordan-2: "you have got to be kidding me... Jesus Christ... just, don't try anything stupid or weird please"

nepgear then took Jordan into a different room from Neptune, Jordan then pulled his shirt off and faced away from Nepgear and Vert-2, nepgear was shocked to see splits on his back that acted as flaps to hide something under them, Vert-2 was surprised to see every vein popping out from his skin and they were either a dark red or black color. As nepgear touched his back she felt an above average amount of heat coming from him like his insides where physically on fire, whenever he got chills from rubbing her hand on him the bumps released a small amount of heat from inside his body and certain points nearly burned her. As she pulled her hand away she along with vert saw his spine bulge out from his skin while is swayed back and forth while rein vein like things ran all the way up and down his spin while it glowed a small bit as heat or something passed a certain point.

Nepgear: "wow... your back looks so strange"  
Jordan-2: "I know that Nepgear... how much longer are you going to be doing this it's just... strange that I'm letting you do this"  
Nepgear: "hey don't rush me... besides I'm studying you"

As Nepgear felt his back she then felt a small lump near the base of his spine like it was growing out of his spine yet he was still moving and walking like there was no pain when it should make him immobile. As she felt it Jordan was starting to feel uncomfortable from her touch his back and not the lump he had no idea about, all of a sudden Vert-2 pushed nepgear against his back as the three of them fell to the ground while vert stayed in place pinning nepgear on Jordans back.

Jordan-2: "V-Vert sweety please let nepgear and me go"  
Vert-2: "like I said you never came last night so this time you're not going anywhere... and besides I've always wanted to do it with three people"  
Nepgear-2: "t-t-three... Vert san please don't do this I don't want to"  
Vert-2: "Oh come on Nepgear Jordan isn't that bad... I promise he won't bite"  
Jordan-2: "a t-threesome... I don't know if I should be happy or scared right now... I honestly have no idea which one right now"  
Vert-2: "Oh come on honey you know you're happy right now you pervert"  
Jordan-2: "that's your nickname vert sweety per-vert"  
Nepgear: "if you're trying to convince her to stop this it won't work... it's an old joke"  
Jordan-2: "I'm not making jokes Nepgear... V-Vert sweety please stop this"  
Vert-2: "or what pervert... you're not going anywhere"  
vert: "hey Nepgear chan is something... wrong"  
Jordan-2: "this is like those situations where the mother catches the son masturbating or catches a girl on him or him on a girl... usually they would either be screaming or overreacting"  
Vert: "... well then"

Vert then grew a large grin on her face as she locked the door behind her while Jordan dropped his head on to the ground while praying to god for both the situation and for help with what was about to happen. As Jordan laid there still as a rock he then heard his pants unzip and something that he had not felt in a while, as he felt something wet move around his erect steel bar he realized what he was feeling. He looked up at Nepgear as their faces grew brighter and brighter but Nepgear then lets out a loud moan inside of a locked sound proof from as her pants were pulled off and a finger was inserted. Nepgear whispered to Jordan she completely give out while holding her head on his chest how he managed to last this long around a girl like vert, not even he knew how he was alive Vert was scarier than even him. As Nepgear laid her head on his chest she began to hear his heartbeat, it beat faster than ever as she began to feel his lower body to begin pulsating while he tried to resist the temptation.

All of a sudden nepgear wrapped her hands onto jordans back as she felt something bigger then a finger enter her body, she clawed jordans back as she felt pain on her hip while it sat there until vert then grabbed her and began pulling and pushing her up and down while Vert-2 then grabbed Jordans head and began to kiss him. As she pulled away from her french kiss Jordan then was able to look back at nepgear as she instantly put her lips onto his while she inserted her tongue into his mouth making him do the same, her tongue then touched his gag reflex back he didn't react in the slightest but she did as he did it to her. she began moving her hips up and down as both Verts began to kiss each other while Jordan began to fall into their trap of lust, as she continued Vert-2 then sat against his and Nepgears side while the other Vert began to strip her while kissing her rapidly with a french kiss here and there.

Nepgear: "I'm sorry J-Jordan... I can't resist anymore"  
Jordan-2: "... o-oh... I can s-see that..."

As jordans wife held his hand while he and here made out with someone his thoughts then jumped back into existence while he then sniffed the air and remembered why the hell they were taking the trip in the first place, Neptune was dying and is in the truck. All of a sudden everyone was thrown against the wall as the truck came to a screeching stop, As they fell back down to the ground vert then fell onto nepgear as Jordan let out a loud moan while nepgear froze as her mind came back a second ago.

Nepgear: "j-Jordan did you just"  
Jordan-2: "yeah... I just did"  
Vert: "oh he came in another girl and not me... such a bad husband"

All of a sudden the truck jolted forward and threw everyone back onto the ground as it came to another halting stop, Jordan stood up as he clothes fused back onto his body while he left the girls in the room and angrily told them to get dressed as he slammed the door shut while causing the lock to activate while still giving them the access to unlock it when they wanted to. Jordan sat back in the driver's cabin as boater stood near the door telling him the truck just started and stopped by its self and he swore up and down he didn't touch anything. jordan got in the drivers seat as the wheel quickly slammed its self to the side while it automatically activated as the truck gave a little resistance as it took off while jordans hands began to slowly crack with flames emerging from them but they eventually went away as the girls knocked on the door while boater had already gone to the trailer to be by his wife's side.

Vert-2: "s-sweety... are yo-"  
Jordan-2: "HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FELL VERT... I WAS FORCED TO HAVE SEX WHEN I DIDN'T WANT ANY, NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU AND THE OTHER VERT BROKE NEPGEARS AND MY MIND TO HAVE SEX... SO NO IM NOT FINE RIGHT NOW GODDAMMIT... NOT ONLY THAT BUT CALLING ME A BAD HUSBAND... MORE LIKE A BAD WIFE TO BREAK HER HUSBANDS MIND TO HAVE SEX WITH ANOTHER GIRL..."  
Vert-2: "... y-yeah I guess I am a bad wife for you Jordan... sorry I made you do that"  
Jordan-2: "... I d-didn't mean it like-"

It was too late, his wife walked out with tears in her eyes as she left the drivers cabin leaving Jordan alone in the drivers cabin, he fell back into his chair as he realized what he had just said to his wife, it was going to be hard turning his relationship with her back to normal now that she thought that, and now that he yelled at her like that. 


	14. news you need to read

Hello Everyone my Name is Mangle Is Female and I have an update and news about this story, so currently before I upload any more chapters I'm going to be updating the previous with more details and longer dialogue strips so you can figure out more and enjoy it, for one thing, I might also be deleting chapters and adding ones between them and reuploading the chapters to make the story both longer and exciting but for right now I'm updating every single chapter and could take more than a day.

Now I want you to do something about this Story, if their a section that you read and have no idea what the fuck it means or it makes no sense I would like You to please leave a Comment or a Message me and I'll fix the Chapter so it can be more understandable. I'm also still learning the ways of creating Stories for People so if you find something Incorrect or find something that doesn't make sense please, for the love of God Message Me so you can help me improve my Stories so they can get better through time and one day I can release my own Stories to the Public as this is my future Job- thank You and if You have questions or suggestions Message me or leave a comment on the Story you need help understanding and I'll fix it.

And check my profile I'll be Updating that with a bunch of information on Story progress and for those reading cuddles don't worry I didn't leave it to rot I'm just not getting the Inspiration to continue, but before I die or leave this Website for good which will probably never happen, I will finish that story for you. 


End file.
